Sonríe
by Lesbae
Summary: Para Tobio, lo único que importaba era ver a Shouyou sonreír. [GenderfluidHinata]
1. Chapter 1

Había veces en las que a Hinata no le gustaba ser llamado Shouyou, porque sonaba muy masculino y no concordaba con quien realmente era. Por supuesto que su novio no podía seguir llamándolo simplemente Hinata porque _"Es muy formal, Tobio, soy tu novio, idiota."_

La primera cosa que se les había ocurrido era cambiar de nombres según el mas bajito quisiera, pero era bastante confuso para ambos, así que decidieron que "Shou" era un apodo totalmente válido. Era lindo, simple y no muy masculino ni muy femenino. Además, Kageyama se sonrojaba todas las veces que lo decía. Y era bastante lindo.

La primera vez que fueron a la escuela como novios oficiales, ya habiendo decidido que Shou no quería ocultar más quién realmente era, se había pintado las uñas de celeste, y Tobio supuso que quería ir por los pronombres femeninos, pero Hinata dijo que no, que sólo quería pintarse porque era un color brillante y le encantaba.

Y eso estaba bien.

Ese día, mientras el mas alto no estaba, una chica de su clase lo llamó marica y le dijo que era asqueroso que tuviera las uñas de color, que era de niña y que era raro. Shou dijo que no le importaba, que le daba igual su opinión y se pintaba las uñas porque quería.

Ese día, Hinata lloró en el camino a casa, silenciosamente, mientras su novio le sostenía la mano, haciéndole caricias con el pulgar.

—Ese color te sienta muy bien. Me gusta, Shou—dijo, y el otro sonrió.

* * *

Hola ^^

Esto promete ser -yo y mi lentitud- una serie de One shots mostrando más o menos cómo es la vida de éstos dos juntos luego de la realización de Shouyou. De cómo Kageyama aprendió a pintar uñas, de qué dijeron los de Karasuno, hasta qué dijeron sus padres -y quizás, quizás, una primera vez-. (Si es así, voy a cambiar el fi T)

Muuchas gracias por haber leído esta babita que hago llamar One shot. Sería recomendable que lean el de "Sólo soy yo" para ver cómo llegaron a una relación y todo eso, pero meh, si ustedes quieren. Si no, no afecta demasiado a esto.

La imagen del fic es de una artista llamada Ayaminia (Phanie Lee) y la pueden encontrar en Deviantart porque es excelente en lo que hace ^^

Muchas gracias por leer y...eso. Huh~ Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata no era un gran fan del verde. Era...lindo, o algo así, pero no podía imaginarse a si mismo usando algo con ese color sin parecer una zanahoria.

Pero...había excepciones.

Shouyou siempre supuso que su novio no tenía demasiado estilo, simplemente no le imteresaba. Solía usar jeans viejos y una camiseta al azar cada vez que salían. Por eso mismo, cuando Tobio apareció en su puerta con un esmalte de uñas color verde brillante, no se sorprendió demasiado.

Era tierno de su parte intentar ayudar a Hinata con su colección de cosas femeninas (que hasta el momento constaba de tres esmaltes de uñas, dos vestidos y un par de clips para el pelo) aunque no fuera lo ideal.

—¡Hazlo mas despacio! estás haciendo un desas...ugh, ¡Tobio!—chilló el mas bajito, viendo el intento fallido de su novio siendo "prolijo" al pintarle el meñique.

Kageyama estaba concentrado. Tenía el ceño fruncido e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no temblar. Tenía que quedar bonito, para Shou.

Estaba bien. Había visto medio viedo en internet sobre cómo pintar sin salirse de la uña, pero era bastante difícil.

—¡Lo estoy haciendo despacio, torpe! ¡Deja de moverte!—contestó el otro, intentando emparejar el desastre—¡No te rías! me rindo, hazlo tú.

Shouyou rió levemente, intentando contenerse, y volvió a acercar la mano hacia el otro, aún temblando un poco por la risa, e hizo un puchero.

—Vamos, Tobio, quiero que lo hagas tú.

Al final, el mas alto hizo un último intento por pintar las uñas del otro, y quedó -a su criterio- bastante decente. Y al final, con sus uñas verdes y pareciendo una zanahoria brillante, Shou sonrió.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por los comentarios tan lindos~

No publiqué antes porque no tenía internet. Que triste. Pero ya volvió y soy feliz~ Así que acá está el tan esperado Kagegama pintando uñas (desastre).

Muuuchas gracias y besitos ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Se habían acostumbrado bastante rápido a hacer _cosas de parejas._

Shouyou no se lo esperaba, en realidad, pero Kageyama disfrutaba muchísimo de este tipo de cosas. Abrazarse, besarse, mensajearse de noche -aunque el mas bajito tuviese una ortografía de pena- o salir a citas que, según lo que le decían a sus padres, eran salidas con un amigo.

Era lindo.

A veces intentaban sacarse fotos juntos con el celular de Tobio, pero generalmente terminaba siendo un fracaso porque o Shouyou se reía, o Kageyama hacía caras raras. No era a propósito, sólo...tenía esa cara.

Ese día era un día de chica.

Shou seguía en pijamas. Llovía muchísimo, así que sus planes para salir con su novio habían sido cancelados. Sin embargo, Tobio sí había ido a su casa. Su madre, como siempre, lo recibió feliz. Como era el "mejor amigo" del otro, era casi parte de la familia. Natsu estaba en casa de una compañera de la escuela, así que no había tanto ruido.

Habían subido a la habitación de Hinata y se habían acurrucado en la cama -no sin antes ponerle seguro a la puerta-. Era normal, y lindo. Kageyama estaba acostado en la cama, con la mas bajita sobre su pecho, rodeándolo fuerte con los brazos. La primera vez que se abrazaron así, hubo tensión. Mucha, _mucha_ tensión. Ninguno podía decir nada ni mirarse a los ojos.

Pero ahora era...normal. Tobio, de vez en cuando, y apartando la vista, le decía que era muy bonita. Shou se sentía cómoda, respirando el intenso olor a vainilla que tenía su novio en el cuello.

Lo quería.

Y lo quería tanto, tanto.

Y le encantaba hacer cosas en pareja.

* * *

Hola~ Aw. Gracias por los comentarios, me hacen muy muy feliz. Esto se está llenando de fluff. Hoy quería escribir fluff, así que ahí lo tienen, cosas en pareja. Para la próxima, un poco más de drama. Heh.

No tengo calculado el número de one shots que van a ser (O Drabbles, nunca aprendí a diferenciarlos), pero escribo cada vez que tengo ganas, y son cortitos, así que siento que podría hacer por lo menos 50. Es mi meta.

Muuuuuchas gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hablar con su madre sobre el tema iba a ser difícil. Hinata lo sabía bastante bien, pero aún así, lo necesitaba. Después de todo, se trataba sobre él, sobre lo que era. No quería tener que ocultárselo por siempre o que se diera cuenta con el tiempo. Quería decírselo, quería que su mamá lo llamara Shou, que utilizara pronombres de chica cuando era necesario, y que no se avergonzara de ello.

Pero tenía miedo.

Muchísimo miedo.

¿Qué pasaba si su madre no lo quería más?

¿Qué pasaba si su madre pensaba que era extraño y no lo aceptaba?

¿Qué pasaba si encontraba todas sus cosas de chica y las tiraba?

No podía pasar, ¿o si?

Shou bajó las escaleras, con el celular en una mano -por si necesitaba a Tobio- y se sentó en el sofá. Su mamá iba a llegar en cualquier momento, así que lo único que quedaba era sentarse a esperar.

Tenía que decirle.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente. Quizás debería enviarle un mensaje a Kageyama por si las dudas. Se moría se los nervios, y tenía las manos asquerosamente sudadas.

 _"voy a decirle la verdad :(((( estoy nervioso"_

Su novio, extrañamente, no tardó en contestar. La mayoría de las veces simplemente no contestaba o lo hacía luego de mucho tiempo. No le gustaba mucho usar el celular, en especial porque decía que Shouyou "no sabía como escribir bien".

 _"¿Quieres que vaya?"_

Era una opción tentadora, pero no. No podía. Un paso a la vez. Primero debía decirle sobre ser transgénero, y luego, quizás luego de mucho..mucho tiempo, podría decirle que tenía novio. Su mamá iba a matarlo. Iba a pensar que era raro. No iba a querer que se vea con Tobio nunca más.

Se le encogió el estómago.

 _"voy a morir tobioooo :((((( voy a morir pero no, tal vez después? si vivo te llamo si? ;P"_

Luego de dos minutos, el otro respondió.

 _"Tu ortografía da asco. Suerte. Llámame para saber lo que pasó al final"_

Inhaló y exhaló otra vez.

Estaba bien. Estaba tranquilo, iba a decírselo y nada iba a salir mal.

Cuando se escucharon las llaves en la puerta, Shou pudo sentir las nauseas crecer.

* * *

Hola ; v ; Lo dejé en el mejor momento, perdón.

Muuuuuuuchas gracias por su comentarios, me hacen demasiado feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

Su mamá entró a la casa con dos bolsas de compra en las manos.

Estaba bien. Sólo tenía que decírselo, no era tan difícil. Lo que pasara después de ello se lo dejaría al destino.

Respiró hondo y se levantó a ayudar a su madre a cargar las bolsas hasta la cocina. Ésta le sonrió, como siempre, y le agradeció.

—Voy a hacer onigiri, _Shouyou,_ ¿quieres ayudarme? Natsu está jugando tranquila en el cuarto y no quiero molestarla cuando está tan calmada. Hace años que no está así.

Shou asintió. Era el momento perfecto.

—Claro...

Cocinaron mientras su mamá preguntaba cómo le iba en la escuela. El pelirrojo estaba callado, moldeando el arroz mientras miraba el suelo con enorme concentración.

—Eh...mamá...—murmuró, con la mirada aún en el suelo. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar levemente.

—¿Sí, corazón?—su madre volteó a verlo y se enjuagó y secó las manos para apoyarlas en la frente y mejillas de su hijo, con una expresión preocupada—¿te sientes bien? estás pálido...

Estaba bien. Sólo tenía que decirlo y ya. No iba a cambiar nada. No iba a pasar nada malo. Estaba bien.

Y entonces, luego de un pequeño temblor en los labios, Shou comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Hola ^^ Espero que les haya gustado y muchas MUCHAS gracias por los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. No hay una fecha de publicación específica en estos capítulos, sólo intento subir todos los días. Cuando tengo ganas. Después de todo, van a ser 100.

Y sobre ésto...a una amiga mía le pasó algo así. Al decir algo tan importante, tus emociones explotan o algo. Y podés -o no- llorar. Como Shouyou es así, yo supuse que lloraría de los nervios.

Muchas muchas gracias, y nos leemos en el próximo~

[Me encantaría que me respondiesen, em, ¿alguna vez leyeron algo sobre el Universo Omega? Lo de alfas, betas y omegas. Estoy pensando en escribir un fic de Haikyuu en ese AU]


	6. Chapter 6

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Shouyou?! ¿estás bien? tranquilo, está bien—dijo la mujer, quitando la bola de arroz de sus manos y acariciándole las mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas que caían sin cesar.

—¡Yo..yo tenía que...!—chilló el pelirrojo entre llantos, refregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano —¡No quiero que..!

Su madre lo abrazó fuerte, acariciándole con suavidad el cabello y murmurándole que estaba bien, que se tranquilizara. Shou hipeó del llanto hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir, y con el rostro escondido en el cuello de su mamá, respiró hondo y se separó.

—Perdón.

La mujer pareció volver a respirar tranquila, y sonrió, apoyando una mano en la espalda del chico para que se sentara, acomodándose a su lado.

—Y bien, ¿qué pasa, Shouyou?

Éste inhaló profundamente.

Estaba bien.

—Soy..um, transgénero.

Su mamá sonrió, confundida.

—¿Qué?

* * *

Me encanta ésto de dejarlos con la duda, perdón, los quiero. Heh ^^

Pero bueno~ Tranquilos ^^ ya falta nada para tener una escena linda con Tobio (Yo sé que lo desean)

Muuuuuuuchas gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favs.


	7. Chapter 7

Su madre se sentó derecha, con una mueca de confusión en el rostro.

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo del todo, Shouyou, ¿eres gay?

—¡No!—chilló éste en respuesta, para luego comenzar a balbucear—bueno, sí, pero ¡no! no es eso, es decir, um, me gusta, me...uh, me siento como una chica a veces y quiero hacer cosas de chicas pero la mayor parte del tiempo quiero ser...es decir, soy un chico. Así que no puedo ser una cosa no la otra, sino, um...ambos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en ese momento, como si ella intentara procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

—Oh. Ya veo...eso está bien—contestó la mujer, tosiendo algo incómoda—sólo dame un tiempo para pensar, cariño, ¿sí? es una gran...uh, sorpresa, para mi, pero si eres feliz supongo que está bien. Lo pensaré, y um, Shouyou, quiero que pienses si estás seguro de ésto, ¿está bien?

El pelirrojo asintió, levantándose para irse a su cuarto. Era mejor dejarla sola.

Bueno...no le había ido _tan_ mal, pudo haber sido diez veces peor, ¿o no?. Además, terminó sacando otro secreto.

Dos de tres no estaba nada mal.

* * *

Aw. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Acá tienen la resolución de su madre. Ahora se viene el fluff :I Sí.

Hace frío, tengo los dedos helados, escribo lento. Perdón. Los quiero uwu sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	8. Chapter 8

Escuchar la voz de Kageyama siempre la hacía feliz. Incluso cuando Tobio estaba siendo un idiota o gritándole, tenía una voz bastante bonita. La relajaba bastante.

Se acostó en su cama, tapándose hasta el cuello de frazadas, y marcó el celular de su novio, acomodando el teléfono contra su oreja.

Se miró las manos. Estaban muchísimo mas prolijas que antes, pero aún seguían siendo demasiado cortas. Le gustaría dejarlas crecer un poquito, pero su mamá estaba aún asimilando la noticia y no quería que se asustara demasiado.

Era un momento de chica. Hace semanas que no se sentía así, pero la charla reciente le había cambiado el humor...y un par de cosas más.

Kageyama atendió.

—¿Shou?

La chica casi se derritió. Dios, la voz de Tobio era tan linda.

—Um...hola—respondió. No era el momento de ponerse tímida, pero no podía evitarlo—todo salió más o menos bien. No está enojada ni nada, sólo dijo que necesita pensar.

Se escuchó un sonido raro, seguido de una puerta cerrándose y lo que parecían ser sábanas o ropa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—la pelirroja volvió a hablar. Tobio no hablaba demasiado de todos modos.

—Me acosté en mi cama.

—¿Vas a dormir?

—No cuando estás hablando, idiota. Um, después de eso, quizás, ahora quiero escuchar tu voz.

Shou estaba a punto de protestar por haber sido llamada idiota, pero se rió bajito por lo que dijo su novio después del insulto. Probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo cursi que había sonado, ¡Era tan lindo!

—Wah, _tan_ cursi. Me vas a hacer sonrojar, Tobio—rió con un tono burlón y sabía que el otro estaba muriendo de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de eso—apuesto a que estás sonrojado.

Casi pudo ver el color esparciéndose por el rostro del otro.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Imbécil!

—¡Awwww, sí lo estás!

—Cállate—Tobio colgó antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir otra palabra. Estaba tan _tan_ avergonzado y era tan _tan_ lindo.

* * *

Hol Gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows. En serio, me hacen muy feliz. No puedo expresarles lo feliz que esto ;/; y el fluff que ustedes esperan -Sí, ya sé que fluff es, degeneradas- tendrá que esperar al capítulo siguiente.

Tenemos tiempo, son 100 de éstos. Recién comienza~

Muuuuuuuuuchas gracias y espero que tengan un lindo lindo día(?


	9. Chapter 9

Tobio había sido bastante claro con eso de "no chicas en su cuarto", lo que significaba que Shou no podía entrar mientras fuese una chica porque sería inapropiado -según el más alto-

...Pero no era una chica en el momento.

Los padres de Kageyama eran bastante amables, en realidad. Shouyou no los veía mucho porque trabajaban bastante y por lo general, cuando se quedaba a dormir allí, llegaban cuando ya estaban dormidos. Debía ser difícil no ver a sus padres casi nunca, pero Tobio nunca hablaba de eso, y el otro no iba a forzarlo a hablar.

Ir a dormir a la casa de Tobio era normal. Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. No era extraño, ni incómodo -como las primeras veces-. Era normal.

Bueno, ignorando el hecho de que ahora estaban oficialmente saliendo, y que estaban completamente solos.

Dormir la siesta -o sólo estar en la cama- juntos, besarse y decirse cosas que luego les daba vergüenza en casa de Hinata era una cosa. Nunca dejaban de ser cuidadosos, nunca dejaban de prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Siempre podía subir su mamá, o entrar Natsu gritando, o cosas por el estilo. La casa de Shou era ruidosa y casi nunca tenían privacidad por más de una hora.

En la casa de Tobio, era otra cosa.

No había nadie más que ellos, y no lo habría hasta la noche.

Hinata se estaba _ahogando_ en los nervios.

* * *

Hola mis chiquitines ; v ; ¿Cómo están? Muuuuchas gracias por todos sus comentarios tan lindos, cada uno de ellos me hace demasiado feliz. Todos importan, todos me hacen sonreír muchísimo.

Eh, decidí que, todas las escenas que puedan ser clasificadas como M (O T, ya no sé si existe M), van a estar en otra historia separada. Así no hay nada explícito en este fic, y si quieren ir a leer la "versión extendida" de lo que pasa, pueden ir y leerlo tranquilamente en un One shot en mis historias, en donde voy a especificar que es del fic "Sonríe". Es para que si alguien no quiere leer algo explícito, no lo haga, y para no extender los capítulos que originalmente son cortos.

Y eso. Ya, prometo fluff cerca.

Muchas gracias, los quiero mucho ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Kageyama inhaló profundamente antes de entrar a su habitación. Hinata estaba sentado en la cama con las manos sobre sus rodillas.

Parecía...horriblemente tenso.

Extendió una de las tazas de té hacia Shouyou, quien murmuró un "gracias" para volver a mirar al suelo.

Tobio se sentó a su lado, bebiendo un sorbo de su té. Fijó su vista en el mas bajito, que a penas lo miró de reojo antes de sonrojarse y ver hacia otro lado.

—¡¿Qué tanto miras, Bakayama?! ¡Estás actuando raro!

—¡Tú estás actuando raro, imbécil! ¡¿Por qué estás tan tenso?! ¡Sólo es mi casa!—gritó el de pelo oscuro en respuesta. Realmente no lo entendía.

Hinata suspiró.

—Es que...ya sabes—comenzó, mirando su té con un leve rubor en las mejillas—estamos solos y somos novios ahora, ¿no es normal...uh, hacer cosas de parejas?

Oh. Entonces era eso.

—Bueno—murmuró Tobio, ahora algo incómodo. Eso de las charlas sentimentales y basuras parecidas definitivamente no eran lo suyo—no tenemos que hacer nada raro, excepto por...eh, ya sabes, eso. Me gusta eso.

Hinata se sonrojó. Sus tazas de té habían terminado frías sobre el escritorio en medio de la charla.

¿Eso? ¿Kageyama pretendía hacer _eso_? ¿Allí, ahora?

Tragó saliva. No estaba listo. Era muy rápido, no habían hablado sobre el tema. ¿Qué tal si no le gustaba? ¿o si hacía algo mal?

—¿Eso?

El rostro de Tobio adquirió un tono rosa muy fuerte.

—Ya sabes, lo que hacemos siempre en tu casa, eso cursi y...estúpido pero uhm, no tenemos que preocuparnos por si alguien entra aquí. Podemos dormir o ver una película o acostarnos o jugar volley afuera. Lo que tú quieras.

Ohhh, eso.

Shouyou no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, que hizo que el calor en las mejillas del otro aumentara.

—Jugar volley suena tentador. Puedes hacerme unos pases, sólo un rato. Luego podemos dormir juntos...una siesta, eso.

Kageyama sintió sus hombros destensarse y suspiró aliviado.

Estaba bien que algunas cosas no cambiaran.

* * *

Hola ^^ ¿Cómo están? Llegué a los 30 comentarios y 10 capítulos, estoy tan TAN feliz. Ya tengo el 10% completo(? falta el otro 90% pero bueno, algo es algo. MUUUCHAS gracias por todos los comentarios, favs y follows, ya saben que los aprecio muchísimo.


	11. Chapter 11

Estaban agotados.

Habían jugado por lo menos cuatro horas al volley en el patio de Tobio. Sólo se detuvieron porque se estaba haciendo de noche y porque era casi hora de cenar.

La idea era jugar volley un rato -cuatro horas, aparentemente-, comer y luego ir a la cama, a pesar de que por el cansancio que tenían hubiesen preferido pasar de cualquier comida e ir directamente a dormir.

Kageyama era bastante bueno cocinando, ya que sus padres trabajaban la mayor parte del día, pero se limitó a poner una pizza en el horno y dejarlo allí. Quizás otro día podría cocinar algo mas elaborado para su novio.

Shou estaba acostado en el sillón, con el cabello despeinado sobre una almohada y una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro. Tobio se acercó, jugando con sus manos un poco, y se sentó a los pies del pelirrojo. Ya no estaba tenso ni nada, sólo...feliz, y cansado.

El mas bajito se movió a un lado para hacerle un espacio al otro, que se acomodó sin decir nada.

Era lindo. Una de las cosas que más les gustaba hacer era eso.

Shouyou se acomodó prácticamente encima del mas alto, apoyando su mejilla tibia en su pecho y abrazándolo. Sintió los dedos del otro moviéndose con suavidad por su cabello, peinándolo hacia abajo e intentando arreglarlo un poco, sin muchos resultados. Su otra mano estaba apoyada en la espalda de Hinata, de vez en cuándo moviendola en pequeños mimos.

—Tobio...

Éste emitió un gruñido que soñó a "Mh" como respuesta final.

—Te vas a quedar dormido y vas a incendiar la casa.

—Eso sólo te podría pasar a ti.

—Tobio...—volvió a murmurar Shou, incorporándose un poco para apoyar la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del otro, haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz.

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero.

Kageyama sintió sus orejas enrojecer y volteó para darle un pequeño beso sobre la cabeza a Shouyou. Murmuró algo que el otro no pudo entender del todo, y se movió para poder llegar a los labios del más bajito.

—También te quiero...idiota.

* * *

Y así fue como Kageyama incendió su casa.

¿Cómo están? ^^ Voy a estar un poquito ocupada esta semana así que no sé si voy a seguir publicando todos los días o no. Seguro que sí, pero sólo quería avisarles eso. Y llegó la parte en donde los ahogo con fluff por un par de capítulos porque estoy de buen humor y todo es tan lindo.

Muuchas gracias por los comentarios, follows y favs. Los aprecio muchísimo a todos.


	12. Chapter 12

Estaban acostados en el sofá hace más o menos media hora. Ya habían jugado volley, comido y ya estaban casi listos para ir a dormir, pero prefirieron sólo quedarse el en sillón para que cuando sus padres llegaran pudieran separarse normalmente e irse a dormir.

Shou estaba cómodo, con la cabeza recostada en el pecho del otro, mientras éste le hacía caricias en el cabello, pero por mucho que le encantara estar así con su novio, ya había pasado media hora y necesitaba hacer algo o se quedaría dormido.

—Mhhn Tobio...

Kageyama volteó la vista hacia él, emitiendo un "Mh hm" como toda respuesta.

—Dime un secreto sobre ti. Algo que nunca le hayas dicho a nadie.

—Um, no tengo ninguno...

El pelirrojo hizo un puchero y frunció levemente el ceño, acomodándose más cerca del otro.

—Debes tener alguno, Tobio, cualquier cosa que nunca nunca le hayas dicho a nadie. Y te diré un secreto mío.

El más alto murmuró algo parecido a una queja y se acomodó, incómodo.

—Si le dices a alguien, te mato—dijo al fin, y Shou asintió con la cabeza algo emocionado—Ugh...no sé...um, no sé nadar. Nunca lo intenté, me asusta y creo que nunca lo voy a intentar.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Pero es tan divertido! te enseñaré algún día—contestó el pelirrojo, bastante sorprendido. Siempre había pensado que el más alto sabía más o menos un poco de todos los deportes, porque bueno...era él.

—Nunca. Ahora dime un secreto tuyo.

Shou sonrió y se movió lentamente, estirándose para darle un pequeño beso en los labios al otro.

—Estoy enamorado.

Tobio frunció el ceño, sonrojándose profundamente y desviando la vista.

—Eso es...trampa—murmuró, provocando una risita por parte del mas bajito, que volvió a unir sus labios en pequeños, inocentes besitos.

...Hasta que escucharon la llave en la puerta

* * *

Hol los extrañé -sólo pasó un día pero bueno- fluff, fluff, fluff. Los quiero mucho y estoy enferma así que no los abrazo ni nada porque los voy a contagiar de algo raro(?

¿Cómo están?

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favs y follows, ya saben que me hacen muy feliz ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Los padres de Kageyama eran amigables, de hecho, pero eran...complicados. Hinata no podía explicarlos bien en una palabra. Tobio en sí era parecido a sus padres, pero a la vez, completamente distinto.

Su madre tenía el mismo cabello y ojos que Kageyama, y a veces parecía detestar a todo el mundo, pero era amable con Shou. Le preparaba cosas dulces y le contaba anécdotas de Tobio cuando era pequeño, y eso era divertido. El más alto siempre se avergonzaba y terminaba golpeándolo cuando hacía algún comentario, pero valía la pena.

Su padre era muy, muy callado, y de alguna forma tenía un aura parecida a Kageyama. Hinata no lo veía mucho, porque usualmente estaba en la oficina o fuera, pero no la pasaba mal cuando estaba cerca. Casi siempre hablaban de volley juntos, ya que éste jugaba cuando tenía su edad. Y era entretenido.

Pero había cosas.

Pequeñas, mínimas cosas, que hacían que Shou se replanteara todas estas actitudes.

Como cuando estaban mirando televisión en la comida, todos juntos, con el pelirrojo algo incómodo -Kageyama siempre era callado con él, pero con su familia, era un silencio que se triplicaba- y su madre comenzaba a comentar...cosas.

 _"No puedo creer que dejen que un anuncio así salga en televisión, es decir, ¡los niños van a ver eso! es repugnante, no quiero que mis hijos crezcan pensando que algo así es normal. Claro que no nacieron con eso, eligieron ser así. No puedes sólo nacer con eso, está en contra de todo lo que Dios creó para nosotros. La televisión de ahora me repugna..."_

Era triste, en realidad, estar ahí escuchando los comentarios. No por él, porque su madre lo había aceptado más o menos bien, era por Kageyama.

Era por Kageyama, que no hacía ningún tipo de comentario al respecto, y Hinata sabía, _sabía_ que estaba sufriendo.

* * *

Hola ^^ ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y uh, ups, ¿se suponía que debía haber fluff? .


	14. Chapter 14

—Um, si quieres irte...está bien. Lo entiendo—dijo el más alto, poniéndose su pantalón pijama y mirando a Shouyou con las cejas levemente fruncidas.

Éste arqueó una ceja, confundido. Ya estaba en pijama -de Kageyama, por supuesto, porque siempre "olvidaba" el suyo- y sentado sobre su futón junto a la cama del otro.

—¿Huh? claro que no, ¿Por qué querría irme?—contestó, ladeando la cabeza.

Tobio suspiró, terminó de cambiarse y apagó la luz de su cuarto, murmurando un "está bien" antes de acostarse en su cama. El pelirrojo aún lo estaba mirando con intriga, aunque también se había acostado.

—Ya sabes, los...uh, comentarios.

 _Ohh._

—Serás idiota—murmuró Shou estirando un brazo para llegar hacia la mano del otro y poder entrelazar sus dedos—no me molesta, pero, ¿qué hay de ti?

Vio como su novio se encogía de hombros, realmente sin saber cómo contestar a esa pregunta. Algún día tendría que decirles a sus padres que era gay, algún día tendría que decirles que cuando ellos pensaban que estaba dormido con su amigo, en realidad estaba jugando con los dedos entrelazados a los de su novio.

—Shou—susurró el de pelo oscuro, mirando fijamente sus manos juntas—¿sería raro si me pasara a tu cama ahora?

—¿Tus padres?

—Puedo decir que me caí—contestó Kageyama, sin esperar respuesta para poder bajar hasta el futón y acurrucarse bajo la sábanas con éste.

—...Okay.

Hinata sonrió, abrazándose al otro, que ya había encontrado una posición cómoda y había cerrado los ojos para dormir. Probablemente era mentira, y Tobio no iba a poder dormir muy bien, pero no importaba.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_

 _Estoy vaga, eso pasa. Pero voy a seguir publicando. Tienen que ser 100 sí o sí._

 _Muuuuchas gracias por sus comentarios~_


	15. Chapter 15

—Mnnh, Tobio, quédate quieto—murmuró el pelirrojo, acomodándose con el rostro contra la almohada—¿por qué te mueves tanto?

—Es porque estás quitándome todas las mantas, idiota—susurró éste, tirando del otro extremo de la manta, destapando a Shouyou.

De alguna manera habían terminado durmiendo espalda contra espalda -más que nada porque Tobio despertó por la mancha de baba que el otro había creado en su cuello- y no era para nada cómodo.

—Tobio...—chilló Hinata, volteándose para apoyar la cara en la espalda de su novio—tengo frío.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubieras babeado el cuello.

—Ya dije que lo sentía—murmuró, rodeando a Kageyama con una pierna—además, tú roncas y nunca me quejé.

El más alto volteó, frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose, aún con la pierna atrapada alrededor de él.

—Claro que no.

—Te escuché.

—No lo hiciste, imbécil, estás inventando cosas.

—Sabes que sí—respondió el mas bajito, apretando su pierna para acercarlo al otro, a la vez que unía sus labios en un beso. Comenzó suave, como siempre, pero, estando tan _tan_ cerca, pronto avanzó. La respiración de Tobio se agitó un poco, y comenzó a acariciar con suavidad la espalda de su novio, que intentaba calmarse y jugaba con el cabello del otro. Para Shou era difícil pensar en dos cosas a la vez mientras la lengua del más alto se movía junto a la suya. Era...intenso.

Pero entonces, entre el jadeo, las manos frías de Kageyama en su espalda y sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro, Hinata _presionó._

...Y Kageyama soltó un gemido.

* * *

Mmmmmhhh, ¿qué pasará?

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia ^^ nos leemos en el próximo :I


	16. Chapter 16

Ambos se congelaron en el momento. La cara de Tobio ardía y sentía un leve cosquilleo en el vientre.

Se separaron tan rápido como se habían unido.

—Um...—murmuró Shou, con el rostro enrojecido y mirando para la pared—ésto es-

—No. Hables.

—¡Pero To-!—intentó seguir el pelirrojo antes de ser interrumpido por su novio, que tenía la vista para el lado contrario.

—No.

Kageyama tenía suerte de que estaba oscuro. Si no, el otro podría ver que no podía estar más rojo.

Luego de un rato, Tobio volvió a hablar.

—Duerme, Shou. Deja de moverte...

—Mh-hm. Buenas noches—susurró, acomodándose para abrazar al otro por la espalda.

El otro no se quejó, sólo murmuró un "buenas noches" y cerró los ojos, dejando a Hinata acomodarse como quisiera.

Después de todo, era cómodo.

* * *

Hablemos de "no sabía cómo escribir ésto así que sólo lo ignoré". ¿Cómo están?

JAJAJAJAJA Sí, sé que esperaban otra cosa pero no creo que éstos dos estén listos. Por ahora. Ya vamos a ver como resulta la cosa ^^


	17. Chapter 17

No iba a ser fácil.

Era...un paso más.

Quería hacerlo, por supuesto, porque era importante para ella y con eso ya podría sentirse del todo liberada de todos sus secretos. Pero era difícil.

Ya se había decidido. Shou miraba el techo e intentaba calmarse mientras pensaba en las millones de cosas que podían suceder si lo hacía. Quizás terminaría todo bien, y nada cambiaría. O quizás...

¡Basta! ¡Debía dejar de pensar en esas estupideces!

Iba a estar bien. Todo bien, como ya había pasado antes. Todos iban a reírse con ella e iban a seguir sus actividades normales.

Sentía como si le apretaran el pecho.

Estaba decidida a decirle al equipo.

* * *

JURO que estuve ocupada. Ahora mismo debería estar estudiando y me siento mal ; n ; Pero bueno. Esto es importante.

Espero que estén bien c:


	18. Chapter 18

El uniforme de la escuela dejó de parecerle sólo "bien" porque, como una chica, se suponía que debería estar usando una falda, medias y un jersey sobre la camisa, pero en vez de eso estaba usando pantalones y una campera negra.

Y estaría bien...si fuera un chico.

Podría pedirle a su madre que le comprase uno -sería raro- pero aún no tenía el valor de entrar a la escuela vestido de ese modo.

Pero sería _tan_ genial.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente y se acomodó como pudo la mata de cabello pelirrojo.

Ugh.

Aún no se había quitado el esmalte blanco que se había pintado la tarde anterior. Sus uñas estaban más cuidadas y prolijas. Aún así, seguían cortas, pero eran lindas igual.

¿Qué tal si...?

Shou frunció el ceño mientras buscaba los guantes entre sus cajones. Si su mamá no se daba cuenta, entonces no habría problema. Quizás hasta lo ayudara con decirle al equipo.

* * *

Hol Lo sé, soy un desastre, no publico, I know. Pero no pasó tanto, ey.

Ya llega lo del equipo, tranquilos tranquilos.

Muuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por los comentarios. Llegamos a los 50 y estoy tan feliz por eso, Dios.

Como sea, ya escribí un par de capítulos más para no atrasarme con las publicaciones, así que bien bien.

Los quiero mucho.


	19. Chapter 19

Bueno, no. No había forma posible en que podía decirle a todo el equipo de una sola vez.

Le dolía el estómago. Náuseas.

La práctica fue bastante mala, en realidad. No podía concentrarse y fallaba todo el tiempo, consiguiendo gritos de Kageyama, que no tardó demasiado en perder la paciencia.

A la tercera vez que una pelota casi asesinó a Yachi por su culpa, Daichi le pidió que se sentara a relajarse un poco.

Tobio parecía preocupado, pero cuando volteó a ir a la banca para hablar con él, Suga se acercó a Shou. Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió, pasándole una botella de agua.

Todo el equipo había vuelto a jugar. Hinata suspiró. Aún tenía encima un par de miradas curiosas -o comentarios en voz baja- pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

Suga ladeó la cabeza al verlo suspirar y volvió a sonreírle.

—¿Hay algo que te molesta, Hinata?

Uh.

Bueno...por algo se empezaba, ¿no?

—Su..Sugawara-senpai, uhm, ¿podemos hablar afuera?

Éste miró hacia el salón. Todos estaban tranquilos. No pasaría nada si se iban unos cuantos minutos, luego se lo compensaría a Daichi de alguna manera.

—Claro.

No se alejaron demasiado del salón. Se sentaron en el pasto. Hacía frío, pero estaba bien.

Hinata quería vomitar. Literalmente.

¿A donde se había ido toda esa valentía que tenía?

—Um—comenzó el mayor, notando la forma en la que las manos del otro temblaban ligeramente—¿Estás...enfermo?

—¡No, no, nada de eso!—contestó éste, moviendo sus manos en frente suyo. Su voz sonaba como si se fuera a quebrar, y definitivamente estaba hablando rápido—¡No es nada malo! creo, supongo, es, uh...no se trata de eso. Es sobre sexo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡No! ¡Espera, eso no es lo que...ugh, perdón!—chilló Shou, sonrojándose violentamente y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?—es sobre mi, no nací con...bueno, lo que...la mitad, ¡eso, nací con la mitad de lo que debería ser! como, ya sabes, ¡Gwahh! y quería decirlo pero no quiero que me odies. Um...no quiero que nadie me trate diferente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Sugawara estaba intentando, _realmente_ intentando comprender lo que el pelirrojo acababa de decir, pero no había lógica ni siquiera en una palabra de la oración. Ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo muy bien, Hinata, pero necesitas relajarte un poco, ¿sí? no voy a odiarte, sólo dime qué hiciste.

—...¿Nací?

—¡Hinata!—chilló el mayor, poniéndole las manos en los hombros al otro—respira. ¿Qué sucede? ¿pasó algo en tu casa, con tu familia, con la escuela? ¿alguien te está molestan-?

—Soy transgénero. Soy uh, un chico y una chica. Quiero decir...soy, soy, nací con..ugh, estaba...—Shou casi no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que su voz se quebró y no pudo terminar la oración. Intentó detener las lágrimas, pero seguían y seguían. Se sentía _tan_ bien haberlo dicho, y a la vez tan mal. ¿Qué iba a pensar Suga-senpai de él ahora? ¡¿qué pasaba si se lo decía a todo el equipo?!

Y entonces, escuchó el suspiro aliviado del otro.

—¡Dios, Hinata, casi me _matas_ del susto!—dijo, abrazándolo fuerte y pasándole suavemente la mano por la espalda para que se tranquilizara—está bien, no tienes que llorar. Nunca podría odiarte por esto. En realidad hay un- uh...

Cuando Shou se calmó y se separó lentamente del otro, ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Un qué?

Sugawara sonrió levemente y le revolvió el cabello.

—Nada, está bien. Podemos hablarlo después, y puedes confiar en el equipo. No te juzgarán. Lo importante es que sepas quien eres, ¿sí? y dime con qué tipo de pronombres quieres que te llame—su voz era tranquila, y sonreía aliviado—si necesitas algún consejo, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente. No sólo había salido bien, había salido perfecto. Se sentía tan bien.

...Espera.

—Sugawara-senpai, ¿conoces otras personas, ya sabes, como yo?

El más alto sonrió, levantando ligeramente los hombros.

—Te sorprenderías.

* * *

Hmmmmmm. Hola. Bueno, publiqué. Ya tienen una partecita de lo que querían, y yo tengo mucho sueño pero estoy feliz de haber publicado. Los quiero mucho, muuuuchas gracias por los comentarios, favs y follows. Los aprecio muchísimo a todos todos.

Espero que tengan un lindo día.


	20. Chapter 20

Hinata estaba en su habitación, mirándose al espejo bastante complacida con el resultado. Suga le había dado una falda azul floreada, una camisa sin mangas blanca, zapatos negros bajos y un vestido verde agua. No tenía literalmente la mas mínima idea de donde había sacado todo eso, siendo Sugawara un hombre, pero cuando le preguntó, éste simplemente sonrió y dijo que no importaba, que eran casi de la misma talla que Hinata.

Y sí, era cierto. Le entraba todo perfectamente, aunque la camisa era algo ajustada. Había terminado probándose la falda y la camisa junto con los zapatos. Se había puesto un broche de pelo -regalo de Kageyama "sólo porque tu estúpido pelo está desordenado todo el tiempo"-, pero todavía no había tocado el maquillaje. Aún así, su rostro era bastante femenino.

Su mamá no estaba, así que había quedado a cargo de Natsu, pero casi nunca entraba a su cuarto, así que no molestaría por un rato.

—¡Shou!—chilló la pequeña, abriendo la puerta sin problema alguno e ingresando al cuarto—tengo hamb...¿Ehh, hermanito, por qué estas usando un vestido?

La chica volteó, llevándose un susto por la repentina aparición de su hermana. Normalmente se llevaban bastante bien. Shouyou la adoraba completamente, pero cuando se ponía pesada no podía soportarla. En especial porque sus hormonas estaban jugando con su cabeza y la hacían enfadarse mas seguido. No tener privacidad era un asco.

—¡Natsu, tienes que tocar antes de entrar!

La pequeña soltó una risita.

—Te ves gracioso.

—¡Claro que no! ve a jugar a tu cuarto, Natsu.

De repente, se sentía incómoda en esa ropa. Sentía ganas de llorar, y enojo. No se veía graciosa, se veía linda...¿o no?

—¿Por qué estás vestido de niña?—preguntó ésta, acercándose para tomar el vestido verde agua que estaba sobre la cama y observarlo—Whoaa, es tan bonito, ¡lo quiero! ¡tú no puedes usarlo porque es para niñas!

—¡No es para...! Es, Natsu, dámelo, ve a jugar a tu cuarto, es mi vestido.—chilló en respuesta, quitándole el vestido y lanzándolo de nuevo al armario. Movió a su hermanita hasta la puerta, y la cerró, escuchando las quejas de la mas bajita.

—¡Le voy a decir a mamá que le estás quitando los vestidos!—gritó Natsu, al final, y se fue a su cuarto. Probablemente se olvidaría de decirle, y de la discusión, como en diez minutos, y volvería a querer jugar con Shou.

Shouyou terminó quitándose la ropa. Se puso una remera suelta y un pantalón pijama y se metió a la cama con su celular. Estaba enojada, por supuesto, y sabía que mucho de ese enojo y esas ganas de llorar eran estúpidas. No había sido la gran cosa, pero estaba molesta. Decidió mensajear a su novio.

" _Tobioooo :( "_

Luego de veinte segundos sin una respuesta, volvió a enviarle otro mensaje. Probablemente Kageyama estaba corriendo o haciéndose pases él mismo. Era demasiado predecible. Nunca ponía demasiada atención a su teléfono.

" _Que estás haciendo? estoy aburridaaaaaa, quieres venir a casa? :)))"_

Después de unos largos, largos dos minutos, Tobio respondió.

 _"Está bien."_

* * *

¿Cómo están? Sí, también odio como escribe Shou en el teléfono, pero...es lo más lógico.


	21. Chapter 21

Kageyama apareció en su casa veinte minutos después con una bolsita de colores en la mano. Natsu corrió escaleras abajo, pensando que era su mamá, pero tampoco estaba tan decepcionada al ver quién había aparecido.

—¡Onii-chan!—chilló, abrazándole las piernas—¿qué traes ahí?

—Es para tu...uh, hermano.

Tobio hizo una mueca. La hermanita de Shou era...un calco suyo. El mismo pelo, la misma voz irritante y la misma sonrisa brillante que, de alguna manera, lo sacaba de quicio.

La mayor bajó unos segundos después, sonriendo ampliamente a aquella visita.

—¡Tobio!

—Um, hola...—contestó éste, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Era sólo su expresión habitual—te traje ésto.

Le extendió la bolsita de colores, y ésta la tomó, invitándolo a pasar a su cuarto. Era bastante normal ya, tener al chico de visita. Natsu y él jugaban juntos a veces, pero como no estaba demasiado interesada en el volley, no había mucho que pudieran hacer.

La menor terminó yendo a su cuarto luego de un rato, dejándolos al fin solos en la habitación.

—Mmhnn, es bastante pesada a veces...—murmuró Shou, acomodándose en su cama, abrazando a su novio, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

—Igual que tú—respondió Tobio, acariciándole el cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás.

—¡Oye!—chilló en respuesta, pero luego recordó la pequeña bolsita colorida—Uh, cierto, ¿qué era esa bolsa de colores?

Kageyama frunció el ceño de nuevo, sonrojándose levemente.

—Esmaltes de uñas...

—¿Hah? U..uhm, no tienes que comprarme esas cosas, ¿sabes? está bien

Ahora ella también había adquirido un leve color en las mejillas. Es que Tobio a veces era tan lindo.

—Está bien—contestó éste—me gusta.

Shou rió levemente y se incorporó un poco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

...Y entonces se abrió la puerta.

—¿Shouyou, puedes ayudarme con-?

Su madre abrió ampliamente los ojos, algo sorprendida, y ambos adolescentes se sobresaltaron, separándose y sentándose en la cama.

—Uh...—murmuró la pelirroja, mirando a su madre que parecía igual de incómoda que ella.

—Yo sólo, eh...estaré abajo. Podemos hablar cuando —respondió ésta, saliendo de la habitación pero dejando la puerta abierta.

Shou y Tobio se miraron.

Estaban _muertos._

* * *

¡Hola! JAJAJA, Sí, adivinen quién no tiene inspiración. Pero tenía que escribir este capítulo porque...ya saben, todos se van a enterar algún día.

¿Cómo están?

Muuuchas gracias por los comentarios, me animan a seguir.


	22. Chapter 22

Kageyama ya se había ido.

Shou estaba sentada, mirando hacia la mesa y jugando con sus dedos, mientras su madre la miraba y lanzaba un suspiro irritado.

—No estoy enojada, Shouyou...—dijo, acomodándose el cabello.

La menor levantó la mirada, algo confundida. Como no sabía qué decir, su madre continuó.

—Pero no me gusta ésto. Estoy...bien, con que tengas un novio, ¿sí? lo acepto, si te hace feliz, pero no quiero que venga más a casa si yo no estoy, ¿está bien?

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?—contestó ésta, sorprendida.

Su mamá se rascó la nuca y miró al techo, como pensando qué decir, hasta que encontró las palabras adecuadas.

—Porque, ya sabes, quizás creas que es el momento apropiado para algunas cosas para las que no estás listo, y no me gustaría que, um, te apresuraras en tus decisiones. Me agrada Kageyama, pero me agradaría más si esperaran un tiempo para avanzar, ¿sí?

—No vamos a...—comenzó Shou, sonrojándose y frunciendo el ceño. La conversación era bastante incómoda de por si—no vamos a hacer nada raro.

—Está bien, pero no quiero que venga si no estoy. Ni que vayas a su casa sin que yo lo sepa, ¿sí?

—¡Eso no es justo!—chilló la menor, mirando a su madre con el ceño aún fruncido.

—Lo entenderás cuando crezcas, Shou.

La chica lanzó un quejido y rodó los ojos, caminando hacia su habitación. ¿No más tiempo a solas con Tobio? ¿Qué clase de madre hacía eso? ¡No iban a hacer nada raro! además, si lo hacían...¿qué tenía de malo?

Se acostó en su cama, tomando su celular para hablarle a su novio que probablemente estaba preocupado, hasta que Natsu entró a la habitación.

—¡Vamos a jugar, hermanito!

—Mh...bueno—contestó ésta, dejando el teléfono en la cama, sin notar los mensajes que llegaban.

* * *

Hola ; v ; ¿Cómo están? yo bien, está lloviendo muchísimo.

Estoy intentando actualizar seguido, pero ya saben, la inspiración. Quiero llegar a una parte de la historia pero tampoco me quiero apresurar mucho, así que estoy en eso. Shou es un rayito de sol y felicidad y todos lo sabemos, pero también es una adolescente normal y eso de "Lo entenderás cuando crezcas" irrita. Muchos cambios hormonales y etc.

Muuuuchas gracias por los comentarios, favs y el amor(?


	23. Chapter 23

La práctica fue perfecta.

Era justo lo que necesitaba. Sólo dejar de pensar en todos los problemas, y jugar volley. Era _perfecto._ El sonido de las zapatillas de deporte rozando contra el salón nunca se había escuchado mejor. Ese día todos estaban de buen humor -Tsukishima era una excepción. Nadie sabía cuando estaba de buen humor y cuando no-, y Shou sentía una energía impresionante recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Y lo mejor, mejor de todo, era el final.

Daichi los había reunido como siempre, cinco minutos antes de que terminara la práctica del día. Aunque le molestaba un poco tener que perder esos valiosos cinco minutos que podría estar usando para practicar, el capitán los sorprendió con la noticia de que iban a tener un encuentro de práctica con Nekoma, otra vez. Un campamento de entrenamiento de dos días -sábado desde la mañana, y domingo hasta la noche-.

¡Iba a ver a Kenma otra vez!

Por alguna inexplicable razón, Tobio no parecía muy feliz con ésto, pero esta vez, no había nada que el pelirrojo podía decir al respecto. Era sólo que estaba tan _tan_ feliz.

La última vez que había visto a Kozume había sido ese día que le había explicado qué era una persona Transgénero. Y wow. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde ese momento.

A pesar de que hablaba bastante con él, era muy diferente estar detrás de una computadora que cara a cara.

Y Shouyou estaba emocionado.

* * *

JA, JA, JA. Lo sé. Perdón, mi inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones al Tiber. ¡Pero volvió! Y en el momento que más me gusta, los celos y los conflictos amorosos. Perdón, y gracias(?


	24. Chapter 24

Okay. Estaba nervioso, sí, quizás mucho. Quizás sí tenía ganas de vomitar y _realmente_ debería estar cerca de una ventana, pero nada de eso importaba, porque estaban en camino al campamento de entrenamiento con Nekoma e iba a poder jugar volley, y hablar con Kenma...y jugar volley.

Pero había una pequeña cosita que había olvidado...

Aún tenía las uñas pintadas de rosa. Ugh, ¡Shouyou!

Estaba feliz, nervioso, y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

Podría fácilmente poner las manos en los bolsillos y problema resuelto hasta llegar al lugar, pero fuera de eso, no podía jugar volley con las manos en los bolsillos, así que tarde o temprano todos los demás iban a verlo.

No estaba _tan_ mal, en realidad, porque ya había jugado una vez con las uñas pintadas y sólo dos o tres personas lo notaron, pero nadie había comentado nada. Quizás era porque pensaban que lo había hecho por un reto o algo...¿Qué iban a pensar ahora?

Se mordió el labio, mirándose las uñas. Kageyama estaba dormido a su lado, así que no podía decirle nada, y eso sólo lo ponía más nervioso.

Quizás sería mejor si el color no fuera tan fuerte. Si fuera un blanco, o negro, podría pasar por normal, por algo discreto, pero éstas eran rosa chicle. Muy llamativas. ¡Y todo era culpa de su novio! Siempre le llevaba esmaltes de colores horrendos o muy fuertes. Le encantaban, por supuesto, sólo porque era un detalle muy lindo de su parte, pero los gustos de Tobio en colores...

Justo cuando estaba a punto de suspirar, miró hacia el asiento de adelante, en el que se encontraba Nishinoya, mirándolo fijamente. Probablemente estaba de rodillas, ¿hace cuanto lo estaba mirando?

—Uh, Nishinoya-senpai, ésto es...—comenzó, atragantándose con sus propias palabras. No había manera posible de que su senpai, siendo tan genial, se burlara de él, pero la inseguridad permanecía ahí.

—¡Whoa!—chilló éste en respuesta al balbuceo del otro, sonriéndo ampliamente—ése color te queda bien, Shouyou. Es un poco, uh, llamativo, pero combina contigo.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensando un momento, sin poder responder nada, y mirando sus propias uñas.

Luego de unos segundos, sonrió, algo nervioso, y balbuceó un "¡Gracias!", bastante mas agudo de lo que le hubiese gustado. Noya sólo sonrió otra vez, y volvió a sentarse.

* * *

 _Hol ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy tan feliz._

 _Pasé mi meta de los 75 comentarios, que fue la mayor cantidad de comentarios a los que había llegado, y estoy tan orgullosa de eso. Muchísimas gracias, en serio, todos y cada uno de sus comentarios me derriten el corazón u/u_

 _Tengan una linda noche._


	25. Chapter 25

A pesar de que, siendo las ocho y media de la mañana, todos deberían estar medio dormidos, despeinados y cansados, el equipo de Nekoma seguía teniendo esa presencia que los hacía parecer delicados, pero fuertes al mismo tiempo.

Ellos también tenían una presencia bastante fuerte, pero al tener que viajar desde las cinco y media de la mañana hacia Tokio, se habían levantado prácticamente hora y media antes que el otro equipo, así que...sí, más de la mitad tenían el cabello despeinado y los ojos entrecerrados.

Shouyou no se preocupaba mucho por eso. Primero, porque su pelo tenía esa forma desde nacimiento -era imposible peinarlo prolijamente-, y dos, porque no había dormido ni un segundo en todo el viaje.

Es que estaba _muy_ nervioso.

Escuchó cómo los miembros de ambos equipos se saludaban -informalmente, porque era sólo práctica-, pero podía detenerse a saludarlos luego.

Estiró el cuello y caminó a través de la pared de gigantes...es decir, miembros de Nekoma, y ahí estaba Kenma, detrás de todo, como costumbre. No tenía ningún aparato electrónico en la mano, así que probablemente Kuroo se los había confiscado por un rato.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente y se acercó hacia él. Kozume estaba mirando al suelo, pero levantó la vista hacia el pelirrojo, e hizo una expresión extraña. Una mezcla de sorpresa, un intento de sonrisa nerviosa, y emoción recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

—¡Kenma!—chilló Shouyou, sonriéndo y dejando su mochila en el suelo para enredar con fuerza sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro.

Kozume lanzó un quejido raro, dejando sus manos en el aire en el abrazo, sin saber bien dónde ponerlos. Él también estaba emocionado por ver al pelirrojo, pero no era demasiado bueno con el cariño y eso. Terminó abrazándolo de vuelta, por la cintura, y por alguna razón sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

Cuando se separaron, Shouyou no dejaba de sonreír. Kenma miró hacia el costado, luego al suelo, y luego a su amigo.

—Hola.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? espero que bien bien. Muchas gracias por todos esos comentarios y favs, etc, que me dieron. Me hacen muy muy muy feliz y no me canso de repetirlo. Es la última semana de clases, así que estoy un poco ocupada, pero me logré hacer un día, si sí._

 _Mhhhhhh, el drama comienza._

 _Suerte, tengan linda semana._

 _Una pregunta, ¿debería ponerle nombre a los capítulos?_


	26. Chapter 26

La práctica fue buena, por supuesto.

Karasuno todavía no podía vencer a Nekoma, y ya habían jugado cuatro partidos, lo que había consumido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde -sin contar la hora que usaron para comer-.

Hinata estaba feliz de todos modos. Todos estaban dando su mayor esfuerzo y se estaban divirtiendo bastante, a pesar de no haber ganado. Yamamoto, Tanaka y Noya pasaron todas esas horas proclamando el amor que le tenían a Kiyoko, y Daichi y Kuroo parecían estar llevándose mejor como capitanes, pero siempre con Suga en el medio.

Tsukishima...bueno, seguía siendo él, sólo que bajo la mirada de Kuroo, que al parecer, le agradaba un poco -claro que Kei lo negaba, pero Yamaguchi decía que era bueno que hiciera amigos-

Kageyama, entre todo esto, estaba concentrado, casi enojado, poniendo el 120% de si en el juego, y Hinata no podía deducir si era por el hecho de jugar volley o por la presencia de Kozume en el otro lado de la cancha.

No era posible que Tobio estuviese celoso, ¿cierto?

Es decir...Kenma era sólo su amigo. No era su culpa ser así de cariñoso con todo el mundo. A Shouyou le gustaba el contacto físico. No de una manera pervertida, sólo abrazos o palmadas en la espalda, o cuando Suga le revolvía el cabello. Al no haber visto a Kenma en tanto tiempo, no podía evitarlo.

¡Pero eran sólo amigos!

Quería hablar más con él, preguntarle cómo había estado su vida -por más de que ya lo supiera, porque hablaban casi todos los días por mensajes-, y contarle sobre _ese tema._

Y pensando en ese tema, siempre recordaba lo que había dicho Suga. No se había olvidado, claro, nunca se olvidaba de esas cosas, a pesar de parecer algo torpe. ¿Quien era aquella persona que era...como él?

Pensó que quizás debería decirle a Daichi también. ¿Sugawara le habría dicho ya? Era algo privado, así que no sería demasiado bueno que ya lo hubiera hecho, pero siendo su capitán, era algo necesario.

* * *

Hol Mis pruebas terminaron, ¡Aprobé con un ocho la prueba de Contabilidad! Estoy tan feliz(? estudié mucho. Al fin empezaron las vacaciones, así que espero escribir mucho más seguido. Es más, ya estoy escribiendo el otro capítulo.

Muchas gracias por todo el ánimo~


	27. Chapter 27

Finalmente de noche, todos estaban agotados por las prácticas. Los de tercero ya habían comenzado a ducharse, exceptuando a Daichi, a Kuroo y a Koushi, que al parecer estaban en una reunión aparte junto con Nekomata y Ukai.

Shouyou no tenía mucha idea de sobre qué estaban hablando, pero parecía bastante serio. Sugawara parecía preocupado, y cuando volteó la cabeza un segundo, pudo ver al pelirrojo parado allí mirándolos.

—Uh, ¡lo lamento, no estaba, eh, no estaba escuchando, sólo me distraje, lo lamento!—comenzó a chillar, a penas cruzando miradas con las personas en reunión. Los entrenadores no parecían molestos, más bien parecían un tanto divertidos con su nerviosismo, pero luego Daichi y Suga intercambiaron miradas, y el de cabello gris se retiró, haciéndole señas con la cabeza al más bajito para que lo siga.

Se movieron por los pasillos para sentarse afuera del gimnasio. Al pasar, Shouyou vio cómo Tobio le lanzaba una mirada curiosa, pero no tenía tiempo para ir a hablarle, así que volvió a lo suyo.

Sugawara parecía un tanto nervioso, pero más que eso era como...¿culpa?

—Um...¿Sugawara-senpai? ¿qué pasa?—preguntó éste, jugando con sus manos. La pintura ya había comenzado a salirse, y le disgustaba un poco, pero estaba bien.

—Bueno...Hinata, verás—comenzó Koushi, suspirando, como si no encontrara bien las palabras que necesitaba—con toda tu, erm, _situación,_ tuve que hablar con Daichi. Le conté, ¡lo siento!, realmente no quería pero era necesario porque...uhm...

—Porque...—lo animó a continuar Shouyou.

—Ya sabes, con las duchas y todo eso, no sabía si estarías cómodo duchándote con todos los demás. Depende enteramente de cómo te sientas sobre eso. Ya sabes que puedes confiar en todos nosotros, pero no sé si sería lo mismo con los chicos del otro equipo, porque no sé tu relación con ellos. Um, está bien si quieres ducharte sólo, pero no me gustaría que estés despierto tan tarde, así que...si estás dispuesto, y está a tu decisión, puedes ducharte con...uh, ésta otra persona que tiene el mismo problema que ti.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese entender bien las últimas palabras.

— _Oh._ ¿Esa persona...sabe?

—¿Hah? ¡No, no!—dijo el otro, moviendo las manos con algo de nerviosismo y sonriendo—casi siempre se ducha por separado o con muy pocas personas, pero con la llegada de, uhm, ustedes los de primero, aún no se siente en confianza como para eso. Pero le pregunté si estaría bien duchándose junto a otra persona con una situación similar a la suya y dijo que estaría bien, así que no le dije el nombre. Además, también hay un chico en Nekoma que pasa por lo mismo y estuvo de acuerdo.

Kenma.

Shouyou asintió con la cabeza. Bueno, al menos no estaba sólo en ésto.

—Hablaré con los entrenadores sobre ésto, ¿está bien?

—Um, sí, está...bien—contestó, sin saber bien qué decir. Sentía el estómago revuelto en nervios. Mucha gente sabiendo su situación muy de repente, aunque estaba bien. Daichi ya lo sabía, Nekomata estaba en el tema, por Kenma, y el rubio nunca se había quejado, y ésta otra persona de Karasuno era como él así que...

Al final, Hinata volvió con su novio. Terminó contándole lo que había pasado, aunque Kageyama nunca se lo había preguntado. Volvieron a jugar un partido más contra los que quedaban de Nekoma en el pequeño tiempo que tenían, con Kozume lanzándole miradas de vez en cuando al pelirrojo, hasta que terminaron de vuelta empapados en sudor y sin ni una gota de energía por gastar.

Los que quedaban, que eran bastante pocos, terminaron por irse a las duchas, mientras que Kenma y Shouyou se quedaron en el cuarto poniéndose al día con la vida del otro.

Estaba ansioso. Ésta vez estaba seguro de que no eran nervios. Estaba nervioso porque ¿quién era esa persona en Karasuno que era como él?

¿Quizás Asahi? siendo tan, uhm, masculino y eso. Podría ser alguien transgénero como él, o alguien que había nacido con el cuerpo equivocado, o...bueno, podían ser muchas cosas, y quería saberlo _ya._ Kenma no parecía notar su ansiedad, y no parecía cambiarle en nada la situación. Costumbre, supuso Hinata.

Cuando Nishinoya apareció en las duchas con ellos, Shouyou estaba _shockeado._

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Sí, la mayoría de ustedes estaban en lo cierto, mi bebé Noya es la persona, y los dejo en la parte más intensa. Éste capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores porque estuve una semana ausente más o menos. Estuve varios días sin Internet, otros salí, otros de campamento (volví hace unas horas) así que no tuve demasiado tiempo para escribir, pero creo que ésto me quedó bastante decente._

 _Em, muchas gracias por la paciencia y por haber esperado por ésto. Sus comentarios me hacen la persona más feliz en la tierra(? Voy a intentar JAJA hacer los capítulos más largos, más o menos como éste, y de publicar más seguido._

 _Gracias~_


	28. Chapter 28

Nishinoya alzó una ceja y miró a Shouyou con curiosidad.

—Um...¿Qué?—dijo el más bajito, algo incómodo bajo la mirada sorprendida del pelirrojo. Ya se había quitado la camiseta y estaba cubierto en sudor. Su faja ya le estaba apretando bastante. Sabía que no tenía que usarla mientras hacía deporte, pero con toda esa gente nueva, no podía estar tranquilo.

Se suponía, en realidad, que iba a poder estar cómodo con Shouyou y aquel chico de Nekoma, pero no era del todo cierto. La mayor parte de porqué había dicho eso era para no molestar de más a nadie. Sabía que era preferible no dormirse tan tarde, y realmente le caía bien el pelirrojo, sólo que...

Era incómodo.

Esa mirada de sorpresa, fija en el rostro del otro. Era incómoda. Como si fuera extraño, como si fuera un bicho raro.

Sabía que era imposible que Hinata lo estuviese juzgando, porque estaba en una situación bastante parecida a la suya, por lo que Koushi le había contado. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que su cerebro comenzara a maquinar cosas extrañas.

—Shouyou, deja de mirarlo raro, es grosero—dijo Kenma, en la voz más alta que pudo -que en realidad, fue bastante bajita-. Ya estaba duchándose. No tenía ningún problema con eso, en realidad, sólo estaba ahí porque era más o menos una costumbre ducharse separado de los de su equipo. Es que eran tan ruidosos...

El pelirrojo pareció entender, y su rostro se tiñó de un rojo profundo.

—¡Perdón! ¡Yo...eh, no estoy...uh, perdón, perdón, no fue a propósito!—comenzó a chillar éste, moviendo las manos delante de su rostro. Costumbre.—¡E..es que nunca me lo esperé, porque Noya-senpai es tan...um, genial, y, y cool, y genial! ¡No estoy diciendo que no lo seas ahora, es sólo que...! Uhg...Es que, eres tan genial y tan asombroso y uh, tan masculino.

Yuu se quedó pensando un segundo. Hinata tenía cara de que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. No sería extraño, claro, por todas esas veces en las que se puso nervioso, y parecía que no encontraba las palabras justas. O sólo estaba muy, _muy_ confuso.

El más bajito suspiró levemente, y sonrió.

—Bueno, eso es obvio, soy un chico.

* * *

 _Soy un asco, lo sé, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Tardo muuuucho, y mañana empiezo las clases y no sé qué tiene que ver pero sólo quería que lo supieran._

 _En fin, wow, casi cien comentarios, estoy muy feliz~_

 _Muuchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios y favs y blablá~ Los quiero~_


	29. Chapter 29

Shouyou quiso hablar con Noya luego de la ducha, pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo. No se sentía bien preguntándole cosas. Probablemente iba a pensar que lo estaba juzgando o algo así. Por supuesto que no era el caso, pero aún así no pudo hablarle.

Luego de la ducha, todos se separaron a hacer lo que quisieran -que no implicara volley, por supuesto-, así que el pelirrojo decidió hablar con Kenma sobre sus futones.

—Um, así que...—empezó Hinata, mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar. Su cabello aún estaba mojado y las gotas hacían que su remera se humedeciera—¿Tus padres sabes?

Kozume lanzó un "Hum..." pensativo, sin mirar al otro a los ojos. Estaba demasiado concentrado en sus medias como para levantar la vista hacia su amigo.

—Sí—fue todo lo que respondió. Shouyou asintió, sin saber qué decir. Quizás no quería hablar del tema, o por lo menos, no con él.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y Kenma suspiró, volviendo a tomar la palabra.

—Vivo sólo con mi mamá, y está ocupada trabajando, así que no le importa mucho. Dijo que quizás podía cambiarme de psicólogo, pero no lo hizo. Creo que ya se olvidó del tema.

La habitación estaba tranquila. Se podía escuchar las voces de algunos chicos afuera, o gente pasando por el pasillo, pero dentro del cuarto, el ambiente estaba muy silencioso, casi a propósito, como en las películas y sus "charlas emotivas". Shouyou pensó que estaba bien. Le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, después de todo.

—¿Huh? ¿Vas a un psicólogo?—preguntó el menor, alzando las cejas algo sorprendido. Sabía que existían, por supuesto, pero nunca conoció a nadie que fuera a uno—¿te gusta ir?

Kenma miró hacia un costado y alzó los hombros por un segundo. Se mordió el labio, y volvió la atención a sus medias.

—No lo sé, no sirve de mucho. No me gusta hablar de mis cosas...

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, e hizo un gesto preocupado.

—¡No tienes que contarme si no quieres, es, uh, está bien si no quieres!—chilló. Lo último que quería era poner al otro incómodo.

Kozume negó silenciosamente, para luego dar una pequeña sonrisa y un "Está bien".

Se escucharon unos pasos ligeros, y la puerta de la habitación fue abierta.

—Oh, bueno, sabíamos que no durarían demasiado las cosas con el rey, pero en serio, enano, ¿engañarlo con alguien del otro equipo?. Éso es...bajo, bueno, casi tanto como tú.

Ah, Tsukishima y su gran, carismático sentido del humor.

Por supuesto, seguido por una aprovación de Yamaguchi acompañada por un "Cállate, Yamaguchi".

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¡No somos...eso! ¡no lo estoy engañando, idiota!—chilló inmediátamente como respuesta el más bajito. Kenma murmuró un "Shouyou", intentando detener cualquier otra ofensa que pueda decir.

El rubio sonrió y se encogió de hombros, como si no le interesara.

—Así que sí están juntos.

Oh.

Shouyou, imbécil.

—Uh...eso no es lo que-

—Tú lo dijiste—lo cortó el más alto—pero no me interesa, así que no sigas hablando. Ah, y Daichi dijo que los llame. Es hora de cenar.

¡Dios, realmente quería golpearlo!

O golpearse a si mismo, en su defecto.

De todas las personas a las que les pudo haber dicho, ésta era definitivamente la peor.

* * *

Cuando fueron a las mesas, todos estaban sentados fuera de orden. Más o menos, con sus respectivos equipos, por una cuestión de amistades, pero había varias personas que se habían juntado con gente del otro equipo, como Noya, por ejemplo, que hablaba con un chico alto...Shouyou no recordaba bien su nombre, pero wow, sí que era alto.

De repente, recordó un pequeño detalle, y buscó entre las mesas.

Y ahí estaba, su novio, sentado junto a Sugawara.

Si el pelirrojo hubiese hecho una lista llamada "las personas más visualmente incómodas en todo el universo", la primer persona que hubiese anotado allí sería Tobio.

Shouyou suspiró, mirando a Kenma y caminando hacia la mesa, seguido por el otro.

Sabía que Kageyama no era muy...amigable, con la gente. No era que no quisiera, era que no podía. Se le hacía un poco más fácil desde que estaba en Karasuno, pero aún así, no sabía bien cómo relacionarse con las personas, en especial porque estaba bastante acostumbrado a andar con Hinata. Y éste lo había dejado sólo por unas dos o tres horas.

¿Que estuvo haciendo todo éste tiempo?

Se sentó en frente del chico, con Kozume a su lado, silencioso como siempre.

—Um...hola—murmuró, con cierto miedo a que el otro se hubiese enojado.

Tobio levantó la vista, y, Dios, la mirada de alivio que dio hizo que al más bajito le doliera el pecho.

—Hola.

—Mmh, oye, ¿estás enojado?

El de pelo negro frunció el ceño, confundido, y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué lo estaría?

Shouyou exhaló, aliviado, y sonrió ampliamente.

—Te apuesto a que puedo comer más que tú.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, que el pelirrojo no supo cómo interpretar, y su novio hizo una mueca enfadada.

—Te apuesto a que no.

* * *

 _Hola mis queridos lectores. (Siempre quise decir eso). ¿Cómo están?, yo estoy muy bien. Éste capítulo fue, um, corto pero más largo que el anterior, quiero suponer. Estoy intentando unir toda la trama, y ya de a poco se va a poder. Igualmente, falta muuucho para que sea el final. Unos... 71 capítulos más o menos, porque como ya dije, estoy esperando hacer 100 capítulos, o hasta donde más llegue sin haber resuelto todos los conflictos o dudad que puedan llegar a tener. Todas las tramas de éste fic, como la historia de Noya, o la vida de Kenma, o la relación de éstos dos, y mucho, mucho más._

 _Bueno, como sea._

 _Muchas, muchísimas gracias, por haberle dado una oportunidad a éste fic, que empezó por la simple curiosidad de su autora(?, y siguió creciendo. No puedo creer que llegué a los 100 comentarios, éso es muchísimo para mi. Significa un montón que se tomen el tiempo en comentar qué les pareció el capítulo, o qué le falta, o qué les interesa, significa muchísimo para mi todo eso. Me hace crecer, me hace feliz y hace que quiera continuar escribiendo, y, no sé, quizás para ustedes no sea demasiado pero para mi es, wow, mucho. 100 comentarios(? Se siente raro, pensando que en mis primeros fics tenía 3 comentarios por cada uno. Y es impresionante._

 _Así que, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, son muy lindos, muy especiales todos, y gracias a todos por leer~_


	30. Chapter 30

Sugawara siempre se sintió como la madre del equipo.

Era raro decirlo así, siendo un hombre y todo eso, pero era verdad.

Siempre se sintió responsable por el equipo. Sabía que no podía cuidar de todos todo el tiempo, y que cada uno tenía que pelear sus propias batallas, pero de todos modos, hacía lo que podía.

Quizás alguno de ellos no sabía qué hacer con una situación, o quizás alguno de ellos no sabía con quién hablar. Y él tenía que estar ahí para ellos, sin importar qué, porque él sí tenía a alguien con quién hablar, y no tenía idea de qué haría sin él.

Sugawara tenía a Daichi. Siempre tuvo a Daichi. Siempre fueron amigos, incluso desde primaria, así que se conocían lo suficiente como para saber qué decir, cuándo decirlo y cómo decirlo. Lo suficiente como para saber cuándo el otro estaba mal, y cuándo estaba bien.

Era lindo poder confiar así en alguien. Daichi no era como cualquier amigo, era especial. Era más que eso, mucho _mucho_ más, pero no sabía si el otro sabía eso, realmente no importaba.

Koushi intentaba estar atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Antes, creía que lo estaba. Creía que sus amigos estaban bien, que podían confiar en él, que nada importante se le podía pasar.

Cuando Nishinoya llegó un día a la puerta de su casa, a las ocho de la noche, temblando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sosteniendo una caja enorme de cartón, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Muy equivocado.

Noya y él se habían hecho amigos hace unos tres o cuatro años, gracias a una amiga de primaria. Hubo, en un momento, una pequeña pizca de lo que pudo haber sido un bonito romance, pero se había ido tan pronto como había llegado. Era sólo cosa de niños.

Además, Sugawara siempre tuvo bien en claro que no le gustaban las chicas.

Yuu siempre fue una persona muy, muy pequeña, y sin embargo, muy poderosa. Parecía tener una cierta presencia con la que se hacía notar, y eso era algo que Koushi consideraba muy valioso.

Sin embargo, ese día, mientras Suga cortaba mechón tras mechón de un largo cabello morocho, Nishinoya parecía tan pequeño, tan vulnerable, hipeando del llanto hasta cansarse y quedarse profundamente dormido en la cama del otro, con el pelo muy, muy corto, y un tanto desprolijo.

El más alto nunca tuvo el valor como para tirar la caja. Era ridículo, y lo sabía bastante bien, pero simplemente no podía, así que la guardó al fondo de un armario. Probablemente no la sacaría nunca de allí, pero prefería guardarla a desecharla.

Fue algo triste, muy triste, y difícil.

Pero lo hizo estar más atento. Lo hizo fijarse más, lo hizo pensar, analizar las situaciones y a las personas. Y eso estaba bien. Tenía que cuidar a las personas a las que quería.

Después de todo, siempre se sintió como la madre del equipo.

* * *

 _Hola~ ¿Cómo están? espero que estas semanas hayan sido lindas, y si no, que las próximas sean geniales._

 _Hace muchísimo que no publico, wow. Perdón, perdón, perdón ;_;. Mi inspiración había muerto terriblemente, sumado a cosas personales(?, y a...bueno, falta de inspiración otra vez. Parece que volvió hoy, mientras estudiaba, así que está bien, tranquilos, ésto no está en hiatus y va a seguir, seguir, seguir._

 _Así que, bueno, muuuuchas gracias por los comentarios y cosas lindas, los quiero mucho mucho~_

 _Suga siempre fue la madre del equipo, no digan que no. ¿Quién no acudiría a él en problemas?_


	31. Chapter 31

Tobio era, probablemente, la persona menos romántica del universo.

Hinata siempre negaba este hecho, por supuesto, pero muy en el fondo él también sabía que era cierto. No era como si fueran en si una pareja muy romántica, de todos modos. A veces salían, se quedaban la tarde en la casa del otro, y se enviaban mensajes la mayor parte del día -excepto cuando Kageyama olvidaba su celular en algún lado-, pero ninguno de ellos notaba una diferencia muy grande.

Todavía eran mejores amigos, todavía competían por todo y se molestaban mutuamente, sólo que a veces se decían cursilerías, o se besaban, o cosas así.

A Shouyou le gustaba eso. No quería que Tobio dejase de ser Tobio, y no quería que él dejara de ser él mismo. Las cosas estaban bien como estaban, y avanzaban relativamente normal -según un artículo de una revista para chicas titulado "¿Tu relación está funcionando?", todo estaba bien-.

Últimamente Hinata sólo era un chico.

No le gustaba mucho eso, pero no era como si pudiese evitarlo. Tenía miedo de que su mamá le dijera que ella tenía razón, que sólo era una fase.

No era una fase.

Por supuesto que no.

Sin embargo, a veces tenía miedo de que lo fuera.

¿Qué pasaba si era todo un invento de su cerebro para intentar destacar? ¿qué haría entonces, retractarse de todo lo que dijo?

El pelirrojo suspiró en su cama, mirando su celular a la espera de algún mensaje de su novio, o de Kenma. No tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar, pero sí de que alguien le hablase. Como para no sentirse tan sólo.

* * *

El trece de septiembre -un día después de todo el conflicto interno de Hinata-, Kageyama lo invitó a una cita.

Se puso un vestido floreado. Era de Noya, probablemente, aunque no recordaba muy bien. Ahora todo estaba mezclado -y bastante desordenado- en su placard. Se puso zapatillas negras, porque combinaban -o quizás no-, y no tenía muchas ganas de usar tacones. Era mucho más cómodo, y sabía que a Tobio no le importaba.

Y estaba feliz.

Muy, muy feliz.

Trató de delinearse un ojo con un delineador líquido que había sacado de las cosas de su mamá, pero terminó quitándoselo porque era un desastre. Tendría que aprender a hacerlo tarde o temprano, pero no éste día. Se pintó muy, muy suavecito las pestañas y los labios, y volvió a usar el broche de pelo que su hermanita le había puesto hace mucho. Se miró al espejo, y se sorprendió a si misma pensando en lo linda que se veía.

Kageyama estaba normal, como siempre. Tenía puesto un jean -increíblemente, no era negro- y una remera con un dibujo de una pizza, junto con una campera. Era tierno. Hinata se arrepintió de no haber agarrado un abrigo. No hacía exactamente frío, pero estaba...fresco.

Fueron al cine a ver una película bastante mala sobre detectives. Era un cliché bastante grande, y lo único que a ambos les gustó fueron las explosiones exageradas. Falsas, también, pero las explosiones eran divertidas.

Se tomaron de la mano todo el día, a pesar de que Kageyama siempre dijo que era incómodo y que no le gustaba nada. Él fue quien lo comenzó.

Al final del día, cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer, fueron a un lugar lleno de pasto, cerca del colegio. Era un lugar tranquilo, al lado del río, y ya habían ido allí muchísimas veces, así que sabían como ir y volver sin problemas.

Se sentaron a hacer nada, en realidad. Estaban en silencio, pero era lindo.

Tobio la miró de reojo, sintiéndose a si mismo sonrojarse un poco.

—Oye, Shou...

La chica murmuró un "¿Mh?", y volteó a verlo.

—Bueno, tú sabes que en una semana es trece de septiembre.

—Uh, si, lo sé. Y hoy es tres. ¿Y eso qué?

Kageyama pareció confundido un momento, como si tratara de entender si era en serio o no, hasta que Shou lanzó una pequeña carcajada y sonrió.

—¡Era una broma, bakayama, sé qué pasa el trece!—dijo, aún sonriéndo, para luego calmarse y mirar al otro con cierta malicia—¿qué pasa, Tobio? ¿estás tratando de invitarme a salir? porque...no es tan difícil.

El chico frunció el ceño y se acercó para apretarle la cabeza a la chica, sin siquiera esforzarse en hacer fuerza, consiguiendo un "Perdón, ¡duele, duele!" seguido por una risa, cuando fue liberada.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos salir a un lugar diferente, como, algo más..uh...más...

—¿Romántico?

Tobio se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y la empujó levemente.

—¡Claro que no! algo más, uh, de parejas.

—Osea, romántico.

—Voy a golpearte.

Shou rió levemente y asintió. Podría seguir molestándolo todo el día, pero el chico le había vuelto a tomar la mano, y ya no podía articular palabras. Le gustaba. Le gustaba muchísimo. Tobio era probablemente la persona que más le gustaba en el mundo entero.

—¿Sabes?—comenzó la chica, acercándose un poco para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, que murmuró un "Mh-hm" para animarla a continuar—me gusta ésto. Me gustas. Como...mucho. Me gustas mucho.

Kageyama volvió a sonrojarse, apretando los labios con fuerza y mirando hacia otro lado. No era bueno con las palabras, nunca lo fue, pero...

—A mi también. Uh, um, me gustas. Mucho.

Hinata sonrió, y todo era perfecto.

* * *

 _Hola~ ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, bien, conforme con éste capítulo, creo que me quedó bonito. Necesitaba el fluff._

 _¿A alguien más le pasó que no podían ir a ningún lado de fanfiction? No me cargaba nada ayer, y a otra chica le pasó lo mismo, por ésto el retraso. Pero bueno, ya tengo escrito éste capítulo Y EL PRÓXIMO si señores escribí dos capítulos en un día para no atrasarme gracias gracias._

 _Muuuuchas gracias por todos los comentarios y el amor, ya saben que ustedes son por quién escribo, me hacen muy feliz y me dan los ánimos para continuar ésta historia._

 _Espero que tengan una linda semana, y nos leemos en tres o cuatro días, en la actualización de éste fic._


	32. Chapter 32

Shouyou había leído una vez en un libro una frase que decía algo así como "Te das cuenta de que amas a alguien cuando no puedes odiarlo por romperte el corazón", y en éstos momentos, sólo, en su cama, con el corazón hecho pedazos y marcas de lágrimas secas en las mejillas, pensó que quizás esa frase era la más cierta que había leído hasta ese momento.

Y Hinata lo amaba. Oh, por supuesto que sí.

Ya no podía llorar. Sólo podía sentir ese dolor en el pecho, como si realmente tuviese el corazón hecho añicos, como si alguien estuviese apretándolo desde adentro, y pensar, y pensar, y pensar.

Lo peor de todo, es que realmente no sabía qué había pasado. Sólo tenía un mensaje de texto de Tobio diciendo _"Lo lamento, terminamos. No podemos estar juntos, y no quiero que me respondas. No me hables, porque no quiero escucharlo"._

Era cruel, romperle el corazón de esa manera, de repente, mientras él estaba tranquilo mirando la televisión. De imprevisto.

¿Era porque no era lo suficientemente bueno para Kageyama?

¿Simplemente no lo quería, y se había confundido?

¿Se había dado cuenta de que ya no lo soportaba?

Shouyou inhaló profundamente. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor junto. Era indescriptible. No era un golpe con una pelota, no era un puñetazo, ni era un insulto recibido por alguien. Ninguna de esas cosas podía compararse a la sensación del vacío.

No conocía a esa persona. Ése no podía ser Tobio.

Tobio era amable, era dulce, y aunque siempre fue un poco torpe, también era una buena persona.

Y sin embargo, ésto.

Ese texto le daba vueltas la cabeza, y no podía hacer nada más que mirar el techo, pensar, y sufrir.

* * *

 _Ups, mi mano se resbaló y escribió Angst..._

 _¿Cómo están? Yo...uh, ¿bien?, me pone triste escribir éstas cosas, pero siempre es necesario un poco de ésto y un poco de aquello. ¿Por qué Tobio le habrá terminado? ¿Y ahora qué?_

 _Eso lo van a saber en los próximos capítulos~_

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	33. Chapter 33

Los días siguientes fueron un asco.

Shouyou había considerado no asistir a la escuela por el resto de su vida, para no tener que ver la cara de su-Ugh, de Kageyama, pero su mamá probablemente no aceptaría eso, así que luego de haber faltado un día, se vistió y se preparó para el colegio.

Ese era probablemente el momento donde debería decir "hey, ésto no es tan malo, puedo aprovechar ésta oportunidad para juntarme más con mis otros amigos, y aún puedo jugar volley".

Sí...pero no.

Era terrible. Ni siquiera quería asistir al entrenamiento porque sabía que lo primero que iba a ver era a Tobio. En clase, en el recreo, en todas partes, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Kageyama.

Merecía una explicación.

Quizás no había sido el mejor novio de todo el universo, quizás Tobio ya no podía soportarlo, pero al menos necesitaba saber por qué. Qué había detonado todo ese...odio.

Todo lo que quería hacer era llorar.

El entrenamiento fue, probablemente, el peor que tuvo hasta ahora.

Parecía que todos lo estaban mirando. Y era extraño, porque ninguno de ellos sabía que habían salido ni que habían terminado, pero notaban ese comportamiento tan alejado el uno del otro, y era terrible.

En ningún momento se hablaron.

Shouyou lo miró, por un segundo, estático en mitad de la práctica. Tobio le devolvió la mirada. No parecía enojado, ni resentido, ni nada que se le pareciera.

Parecía más bien...¿triste?

¿Eh?

¿Por qué estaría triste?

Es decir, él fue quien terminó la relación, ¿no debería estar aliviado?

Kageyama tenía ojeras, los ojos hinchados, y parecía realmente cansado. Le devolvió la mirada como si intentara decir algo sin decir una palabra, o como si pudiese romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

Pero eso no podía pasar, ¿verdad?

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Sí, otro de éstos capítulos. Ya verán, ya verán. ¿Alguno cree saber por qué terminaron? ¿Por qué Tobio está tan triste?

Me di cuenta en éste capítulo que estoy proyectando mi situación con el amor en ésta historia y...ugh.

No juzguen sin saber, mis pequeños(? porque nunca saben por lo que está pasando la otra persona.

Probablemente actualice más temprano ésta vez, porque no tuve Internet y lo único que podía hacer era escribir~ Muuuchas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen feliz.


	34. Chapter 34

Tobio tiró la mochila sobre el sofá al llegar a su casa. Estaba transpirado por la práctica de Volley, y la remera se le pegaba al cuerpo.

Suga ya le había dicho que se estaba esforzando demasiado ese día, que tal vez se estaba sobrepasando un poco, pero aún así no tenía ganas de parar.

Estaba vacío.

No había otra palabra para describir lo que sentía.

Su casa estaba en silencio, como siempre, y se suponía que debía hacerse la comida para ése momento, pero no tenía ganas de nada. Quizás calentaría pizza de la heladera y lo llevaría a su habitación.

Su madre iba a llegar en un rato, y no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con ella.

Era injusto.

La odiaba.

Bueno...era su madre, en realidad no podía odiarla demasiado, pero en éstos momentos, no podía evitar sentirse así.

Se acostó en su cama olvidando la pizza recalentada sobre la mesita de luz, y se quedó pensando en Shouyou.

Debía estar probablemente muy confundido, muy triste, y sólo. Igual que él.

Ni siquiera había podido darle una explicación. Seguramente para ése momento ya lo odiaba. Él mismo se odiaba bastante, así que no se imaginaba el mas bajito.

¿Por qué debía doler tanto?

Inhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos un momento, y escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse.

Ugh.

Luego de escuchar un "estoy en casa" de su madre, y el sonido de sus pasos subiendo las escaleras, contempló la idea de pretender estar dormido, pero tampoco tenía ganas de eso.

Su mamá abrió la puerta de su cuarto y le sonrió levemente. Él no le devolvió la sonrisa, por supuesto, y la mujer bufó, sacando de su bolsillo el celular de su hijo y apoyándolo en la mesita de luz.

—Ya me ocupé de todo, Tobio, y borré su número de contacto.

Kageyama frunció el ceño, y se sentó en la cama, tomando su teléfono para encontrar que el número de Shouyou ya no se encontraba allí.

Su madre arqueó la ceja al ver el róstro de descontento de su hijo, y suspiró.

—Sabes que lo hago por tu bien, Hinata es una mala influencia para ti. Recuerda lo que hablamos, ¿sí?, no quiero verte más cerca de ese chico.

—No es...—comenzó Tobio, mirando sus medias, con el ceño levemente fruncido-ésto es injusto. Shouyou me hace feliz, en serio, y-

—¡Tobio!—chilló la mujer, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que su esposo no hubiese llegado a casa todavía—¡no digas esas atrocidades en ésta casa!, no quiero escuchar una palabra más sobre éste chico. Es malo para ti. No quiero que pienses que eres una de esas personas.

—¡Pero lo soy!—gritó el chico, levantando la vista por primera vez en toda la conversación. Las palmas le transpiraban frío, y no tenía idea de qué quería decir-¡Soy gay! ¿por qué te molesta tanto?

Su madre se tapó la boca con la palma de la mano, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, y lágrimas en los ojos.

—Una palabra más, Tobio, y estás fuera de la escuela. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

—¡No es-!

—Una. Palabra. Más. ¿Recuerdas?

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Kageyama ya no pudo seguir manteniéndole la mirada a su madre, y miró al suelo otra vez.

—Sí.

La mujer asintió levemente, suspirando y acomodándose el cabello. Dijo algo de la cena, que Tobio no escuchó realmente, y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El chico se mordió el labio inferior, que por alguna razón no dejaba de temblar, y se secó las lágrimas con la mano, intentando detenerlas, aunque sabía que era imposible.

* * *

Me gustó éste capítulo.

Bueno...no, no me hizo muy feliz, pero me gustó escribirlo. Es difícil. Al menos ahora tenemos un por qué.

Quiero aclarar, que la mamá de Tobio no sabe que Shouyou es trans.

Ya veremos cómo sigue ésto~

Muuuchas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Y si alguno quiere hablar, ya saben, si tienen algún problema o algo, estoy más que dispuesta a escuchar.

Espero que tengan una linda semana.


	35. Chapter 35

Ya habían pasado dos semanas después de su ruptura, y ninguno parecía bien.

Tobio se esforzaba demasiado, practicando hasta altas horas de la noche, para luego llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto. Estaba enojado, así que no quería tener ningún contacto con sus padres. Sugawara ya le había preguntado varias veces si le sucedía algo, y él realmente quería contarle, pero cada vez que abría la boca sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y quería llorar, así que simplemente decía que nada.

Shouyou, por su parte, sentía que el mundo se le había terminado. Así de dramático como sonaba, estaba en su cerebro. Por más de que intentaba verle el lado positivo a la situación, no encontraba nada bueno. Cada vez se distraía más en la práctica de volley, y gracias a eso había sido reprendido unas tres veces en la semana. Estaba triste, vacío. Intentaba no mirar demasiado a Tobio, pero no era algo que pudiera evitar demasiado.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, sentía que se le estrujaba el corazón.

Y aún necesitaba preguntarle el motivo por el que terminaron. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal?

* * *

Koushi no era estúpido.

Sabía que algo había pasado entre los dos.

Hinata estaba distraído todo el día, Kageyama estaba más distante que nunca, y ninguno se hablaba con el otro. Era bastante obvio que habían tenido una discusión bastante seria.

Había intentado hacerle hablar a Tobio, pero siempre terminaba respondiendo que no pasaba nada, y no podía decirle nada a Hinata porque era muy probable que comenzara a llorar, y eso también estaba mal.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de que, por lo menos, volvieran a hablar las cosas.

Es decir, se veían tan felices estando juntos que era casi imposible que ya no se quisieran.

No le quedaba otra opción, tendría que recurrir a las personas que podían sacarle palabras hasta a un mudo. No quería hacerlo, era una opción bastante arriesgada. Podían salir las cosas mal, pero no podía pensar en algo mejor.

Al final de la práctica siguiente, Tanaka y Noya se acercaron a Shouyou y se lo llevaron de los brazos hacia un lugar tranquilo en donde hablar.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Éste capítulo es bastante cortito, el próximo va a ser mejor y va a ser una bomba(? Es tarde y tengo sueño. Hoy es mi cumpleaños u/v/u Espero que tengan una linda semana y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	36. Chapter 36

Shouyou hizo una mueca de confusión y se quedó callado por un momento antes de comenzar a reír.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó, sonriendo ampliamente—No tengo ningún problema, Noya-senpai, Tanaka-senpai, sólo estoy un poco cansado últimamente con...uh...los exámenes.

Tanaka suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

—Sabemos que te pasa algo, y hablar de eso con tus queridos senpais quizás te ayude en algo.

—Vamos, Shouyou, algo pasó con Kageyama, ¿no?—preguntó Noya, acomodándose más. El pasto estaba seco y muy cómodo, y el sol prácticamente los quemaba, pero estaba bien así—Puedes decirnos.

El menor apretó los labios, mirando hacia un lado, pensando. Podría decirles a Tanaka y a Noya, realmente tenía muchísimas ganas de hablar del tema, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta y sabía que si comenzaba a hablar probablemente terminaría llorando, y sería incómodo para todos. No le gustaba llorar, pero...

—Bueno...nosotros, uh, peleamos—dijo, casi murmurando. Tenía que elegir bien sus palabras, recordando que ninguno de los dos sabía de su relación con Tobio, y quizás éste no quisiera que sea público, aunque no siguieran juntos—peleamos, pero no sé por qué. Él sólo me dijo que no quería que le hable nunca más y yo...uh...eso.

No podía llorar.

No quería llorar.

Definitivamente no tenía que llorar.

—¿Huh?—contestó Tanaka, ladeando levemente la cabeza—¿Y por qué no le preguntas?

Shouyou lo miró, callado por un segundo antes de responder.

—Él...dijo que no quería que le hable.

Nishinoya se acercó un poco más al pelirrojo, sonriéndo levemente.

—Sí, bueno, pero tiene que haber alguna razón por la que esté tan enojado. Además, quizás puedan arreglar las cosas. Estar peleados no es bueno para ninguno de los dos, y menos para el equipo. Así que sólo pregúntale.

Tanaka asintió. Ésto estaba yendo bien. Era un sabio, respetable Senpai, aconsejando a su queridísimo Kouhai.

—¿Por qué no vas ahora?—propuso, mirando a Noya para esperar una aprovación a su maravillosa idea—es decir, es un buen día, hay sol, puedes ir a su casa y preguntarle, no vive tan lejos.

—¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?!, no, definitiva y absolutamente _no._

* * *

Había dicho que no.

Había dicho que definitiva y absolutamente no.

Así que...¿por qué razón estaba en la puerta de la casa de Tobio?

Shouyou sintió que su corazón iba a explotar.

Tanaka y Noya lo habían dejado justo en la puerta de Kageyama, y le habían dicho que lo tomara o lo dejara. Técnicamente podría irse a su casa y pretender que nada de eso había sucedido, pero _quería verlo._

Quería al menos saber por qué.

Tranquilamente podría pasarse todo el día esperando a tener valor para tocar el timbre, pero eso tardaría demasiado, y necesitaba hacerlo antes de arrepentirse.

Así que respiró hondo.

Muy hondo.

Y tocó el timbre de la casa. Fuerte.

Los siguientes segundos fueron casi dolorosos. Por un momento Hinata deseó que nadie contestara y que pudiera irse a su casa, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiese dar un paso.

Y oh, Dios.

Lo extrañaba tanto, tanto.

El nudo en su garganta volvió, y sus rodillas se volvieron de gelatina.

—Uh...hey—murmuró, sin saber bien qué decir.

Tobio tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Definitivamente lo que menos esperaba era ésto.

No podía con ésto.

Lo extrañaba tanto, tanto.

—Shouyou—respondió el otro. Ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos, en un silencio casi sepulcral, hasta que el más alto notó cómo los ojos del otro comenzaban a brillar, llenándose de lágrimas, mientras su labio inferior temblaba y hacía un intento inútil de detenerlo.

—¿Por qué?—dijo el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño, sólo dejando caer las lágrimas, sabiendo que no habría forma posible de detenerlas—¡¿Por qué ya no me quieres más?! ¡¿Por qué por mensaje de texto?! ¡¿Por qué ya no quieres que hablemos nunca más?!

Kageyama se quedó estático por un momento, mirando a Shouyou, llorando y temblando por una explicación.

Claramente él nunca había deseado hacerlo llorar.

Antes de que pudiera pensar las cosas, dio cuatro pasos y abrazó al más bajito, apretándolo con fuerza.

—Perdón, perdón Shouyou, te quiero. Perdón—murmuró, mientras el otro lloraba ahogadamente en su hombro, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos—No es...no era yo. Lo lamento muchísimo Shou, no llores. Nunca quise que terminemos, ni hacerte sentir mal. Te extraño demasiado. Estas semanas fueron horribles.

El pelirrojo hipeaba del llanto, asintiendo con la cabeza sin poder pronunciar una palabra. No entendía demasiado, pero cada vez se apegaba más a Kageyama, apretando con más y más fuerza.

Luego de unos minutos, se calmó lo suficiente como para preguntar qué había pasado, aún sin soltarse del abrazo.

Tobio tenía la voz temblorosa y lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, temiendo que se fuera.

—Mi mamá dijo que me sacaría de la escuela si me veía contigo, me quitó el celular y te borró de mis contactos...así que el mensaje es suyo. No te hablé porque supe que habías llorado...y, no supe que hacer.

La respiración de Shouyou se calmó bastante, procesando todo lo que el otro había dicho.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Tobio?—susurró, aún con la cabeza escondida entre el hombro y cuello de Kageyama.

—No lo sé, Shouyou...pero, estaremos juntos.

El más bajito se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Lo estaremos?

Tobio sólo asintió, respiró hondo, alzó a Hinata, y lo besó.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

ESPERO QUE EMOCIONADOS COMO YO POR LA NUEVA TEMPORADA DE HAIKYUU PORQUE DIOS SANTO Y LA VIRGEN.

En fin. Espero que les haya gustado ésto. Tienen mucho aún de lo que hablar, y muchos problemas a los que enfrentarse, pero ya saben...si están juntos, todo se puede.

Espero que tengan una linda semana.


	37. Chapter 37

La habitación de Tobio era bastante aburrida a comparación de la de Shouyou, pero era tranquila y espaciosa. Habían cerrado la puerta, igualmente, sólo por si las dudas.

Su mamá probablemente llegaría a la noche, y su papá había dicho que iba a volver mucho más tarde, así que eso dejaba la casa completamente sola para ellos. Y era perfecto.

Shouyou no podía creer lo mucho que disfrutaba estar con Tobio. Tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho, como si algo estuviera por explotar, y no podía dejar de sonreír. Ya le había dicho unas treinta veces lo mucho que lo quería y lo mucho que le gustaba. Probablemente era algo molesto, pero no podía evitarlo. Además, era lindo ver a Kageyama sonrojarse tanto.

Ambos tenían los ojos hinchados y rojos por haber llorado. En especial el más alto, que tenía la nariz roja, pero eso estaba bien.

Por supuesto que estaban aprovechando el tiempo sólos.

Tobio estaba sentado en su cama, con Shouyou sobre el regazo. El más alto tenía una de sus manos dentro del pantalón del otro, moviendola de arriba hacia abajo sobre su miembro hinchado, mientras que el más bajito se retorcía, manteniéndose en el lugar con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro.

—Haah...Tob...nh...Tobio—gimió el pelirrojo, apretando los ojos cerrados mientras se mordía el labio. Sabía que estaban solos, así que no importaba demasiado si hacía ruido o no, pero era tan vergonzoso que prefería intentar callarse.

Kageyama tenía la cara roja como un tomate, y sentía que todo el calor se concentraba en ellos dos. Quería separase por un segundo para quitarse la remera, o quitársela a Shouyou...o algo, cualquier cosa para tener un poco menos de calor.

—Uh..espera un segundo...—murmuró, con el ceño levemente fruncido, para prácticamente tirar al otro en la cama y quitarse la remera. Hinata lo contempló por un momento, y se levantó hasta poder quitársela él también—Estaba...sí, eso, calor.

Tobio se sentó en una posición bastante incómoda junto a Shouyou, y volvió a meter la mano dentro de los pantalones de éste, moviéndolos un poco para quitarlos del camino sin sacárselos. El más bajito gimió bajito al sentir la mano de Kageyama de nuevo en su miembro, y estiró la mano para atraerlo en un beso.

No tenía mucha idea de qué hacer.

Sí, se había masturbado otras veces...pero era diferente cuando era otra persona. Además, Shouyou era muy ruidoso y hacía esos sonidos que lo volvían loco. Pasó el pulgar por la punta del pene del otro en un círculo, y la espalda del pelirrojo se arqueó.

—Nnnhh... _ah,_ espera, espera, vas a-

Kageyama sólo apresuró sus movimientos, volviendo a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo y repitiendo lo que había hecho con el pulgar. En unos minutos, ya volvió a tener a Hinata retorciéndose debajo suyo, gimiendo contra sus labios rojos e hinchados, incapaz de alejarse con sus manos en la nuca del de pelo negro.

Shuyou lanzó un gemido agudo, _muy_ agudo para su gusto, cerró fuerte los ojos y arqueó la espalda antes de correrse sobre la mano de Tobio.

Sólo entonces, dejó de apretar tan fuerte sobre la nuca del otro, respirando profundamente y con la boca abierta.

Tobio esperó unos minutos antes de moverse a limpiarse la mano con un pañuelo, y limpiar un poco del desastre que había quedado en el vientre del otro.

—¿Estás...uh...bien?—murmuró Kageyama, acostándose junto al más bajito, que en un instante se acomodó sobre éste.

—Bésame.

Bueno, no podía negarse a eso.

Sin embargo, ya no eran besos apasionados -todo lengua, y dientes-, sino besos suaves, duraderos, y lentos.

Hinata se acomodó en su lugar y miró hacia la obvia erección del otro, que aparentemente éste pensaba ignorar.

—¿Quieres que...?—dijo el más bajito, señalando con la vista. Kageyama se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y negó con la cabeza. Antes de que Shouyou pudiera protestar -porque, obviamente, él no podía perder contra Tobio en esas cosas-, el más alto murmuró un "quizás después", y en eso acabó la discusión.

No tenía mucha idea de cuando se quedaron dormidos, pero probablemente no fue mucho después de eso.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Tanto tiempo...ups._

 _Éste capítulo es cortito, y mi smut es una basura, pero espero que les haya gustado un poquito._

 _(Kageyama y Hinata compiten a ver quién es mejor en todo, incluso en hacer pajas.)_

 _Quizás no haya sido una buena idea quedarse dormidos...¿no?_

 _¡Espero que tengan una muy buena semana!_


	38. Chapter 38

Tobio se despertó alrededor de las ocho de la noche, con el cuerpo pesado, los músculos entumecidos y el cabello desalineado.

Y Shouyou dormido arriba suyo.

Afuera estaba oscuro, por lo que se veía en su ventana, y oh- _mierda._

Tuvo cuidado en mover al pelirrojo hacia un costado para levantarse a agarrar su celular y ver la hora. Bueno, no era tan tarde, así que su papá no debía haber llegado. El problema era que probablemente, su mamá sí.

Bajó los primeros peldaños de las escaleras para revisar si había rastros de su madre, y se encontró con la mayoría de las luces prendidas.

Estaba muerto.

Los nervios le hicieron un nudo en el estómago, y subió -con mucho, mucho cuidado- a despertar a Hinata. Éste estaba igual de confundido que él por la hora. ¿Cuándo se habían quedado dormidos?

Kageyama le hizo un silencioso _"shh"_ poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios. El otro estaba tan dormido que no entendía demasiado, pero aún así se quedó callado.

Bajaron las escaleras juntos y se dirigieron a la puerta, donde el pelirrojo se calzó y miró a Tobio con un gesto de preocupación.

Hace mucho que no estaban tan callados. Ninguno pronunció palabra hasta que Shouyou murmuró un "te veo mañana...suerte", y el otro asintió con la cabeza como toda respuesta. Parecía tranquilo. Parecía que todo estaba bien.

Si hablaba, probablemente iba a llorar.

Pasaron unos diez, veinte segundos luego de que Hinata cerrara la puerta y dejara al más alto en la casa, cuando éste escuchó la voz de su madre llamándolo.

* * *

 _Hola~ ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana, y que la próxima sea mejor._

 _(Alguien está jodido)._


	39. Chapter 39

_"¿Q haces cuand te gusta alguien...p no eres bueno p esa persona?"_

Ese era el mensaje de texto que Kenma había recibido a las tres de la mañana, de su mejor amigo en Miyagi. Era raro, ver a Shouyou conectado tan tarde, y era mucho mas raro que le preguntara algo tan serio.

Algo debía haber pasado.

Contestó, aunque fuera bastante tarde, porque siempre se quedaba hasta las cuatro jugando videojuegos, así que no era una molestia. Realmente no sabía qué decir, porque, aunque sí creía que no era muy bueno para Kuroo, nunca se detuvo a pensarlo.

Kuroo era energía, era espíritu, era felicidad.

Y él...bueno...era Kenma.

Sin embargo, las cosas iban bien. Kuroo lo quería -según él, lo amaba-, y él, por supuesto, también sentía lo mismo. Tenían una buena relación. No peleaban demasiado, no sólo desde que eran pareja, sino desde que comenzaron a ser mejores amigos.

Suspiró.

Bueno, algo era algo.

 _"Supongo que si realmente quieres a esa persona, puedes intentar cambiar y ser un poco mejor. Para él. O ella. ¿Estás hablando de Kageyama?"_

No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que el pelirrojo contestara.

 _"Si, tobio, pero no es p él, su mamá no quiere q estemos juntos y eso"_

Oh.

Así que era eso.

 _"Bueno, si es por eso, deberías intentar apoyar a Kageyama porque probablemente está triste por eso. No puedes dejarlo, excepto que no lo quieras"_

El siguiente mensaje estaba, además de con esa horrible ortografía que tenía, lleno de emoticones con caritas enojadas.

 _"QQQQQQQ111111. KENMA, YO SÍ L QUIER, EN SERIO EN SRIO"_

 _"Entonces quédate con él...Y ve a dormir, Shouyou"_

 _"UH, sí, perdón!, gracias kenma! buenas noches. en serio gracias"_

El mayor simplemente no respondió. Si lo hacía, el pelirrojo iba a seguir contestando hasta quedarse dormido, y eso podía llevar a un largo, largo tiempo.

* * *

Kageyama se sentó frente a su madre en la mesa de la cocina. No era capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Tenía el estómago dado vuelta, y un nudo terrible en la garganta.

Era todo.

Lo iba a sacar del equipo, o cambiarlo de escuela, o le iba a decir a su padre.

No quería saber.

—Ya hablamos de ésto, Tobio—dijo la mujer, pasándose la mano por el cabello, exasperada.

El chico casi dejó de respirar al escuchar la voz de su mamá. Estaba enojada. Muy, muy enojada.

Y entonces, escuchó cómo sorbía por la nariz, y miró hacia arriba, para encontrar con que estaba llorando, sin siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Mamá...

—¿Por qué nos haces ésto, Tobio?—murmuró ésta, limpiándose un par de lágrimas de las mejillas, mientras otras nuevas decoraban su róstro. Su voz estaba ya quebrada, y tenía el ceño levemente fruncida—¿no te gusta esta familia, es eso?, ¿no eres feliz aquí con nosotros?

—¡No es-!—comenzó Kageyama, antes de ser interrumpido por su madre.

—¡¿Entonces por qué, Tobio?! ¡¿por qué te gusta ponerme triste?! ¿Te gusta verme llorar? ¿qué piensas que va a decir tu padre cuando se entere de ésto?—dijo, pero Tobio estaba mirando al suelo, para evitar la mueca de decepción de la mujer—Estás destruyendo ésta familia, Tobio. Lo sabes.

El pelinegro no podía evitar las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas, pero no intentó pronunciar ninguna otra palabra ni contestar. Continuó mirando al suelo, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, escuchando todo lo que su madre tenía para decir.

—Hablaremos de las consecuencias mañana. Te quiero en casa temprano, y nada de práctica de Volley. Me voy a hacer un tiempo, y voy a pasar por la escuela a recogerte luego de clases. Ahora ve a tu cuarto, por favor, no quiero verte sabiendo lo que pasó cuando no estaba.

Tobio simplemente se levantó, y se fue.

No dijo nada, no la miró, tampoco se quejó por no tener práctica de volley. No quería hablar, no _podía._

A penas cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras entrar, rompió en llanto otra vez. Tenía suerte de que no se escuchaba nada desde abajo, o sino tendría que ser más silencioso. Tomó el teléfono, aún llorando sin poder detenerse, y llamó a Shouyou.

No hablaron sobre el tema. El pelirrojo no preguntó, y el otro tampoco quiso contar nada.

Hinata sólo habló, habló y habló hasta que el más alto se pudo calmar para dejar de llorar, e irse a dormir.

Esa noche, Shouyou no podía dormir. Lloró, alrededor de las tres de la mañana, y le envió un mensaje a Kenma.

* * *

 _Iba a ponerlo en orden, pero me gusta mucho cómo quedó así, de final a principio. Primero Kageyama habla, después Shouyou le envía el mensaje. Pero creo que se entendió._

 _Ésto es difícil. Debe ser difícil para ellos._

 _Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, son los que me animan a seguir esta historia._

 _Ya van a ver como todo se pone bien algún día(?_

 _Gracias por leer._


	40. Chapter 40

No era de extrañarse que ambos adolescentes llegaran a la escuela con los ojos hinchados y rojos, y ojeras.

Tobio había tenido la idea de pasar a buscar al pelirrojo por su casa, pero su mamá se le adelantó y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de su casa, tomó las llaves del auto y le dijo que ella lo llevaba.

No era ingenua, después de todo.

Si había notado los ojos rojos, y la expresión triste, no había dicho nada al respecto. Tampoco sobre lo que había sucedido a la noche. Simplemente no hablaba, concentrada en el camino delante suyo. Ni siquiera había puesto música, para distraerse con algo. Silencio.

—Pasaré por ti al final de clases, así que nada de volley—dijo la mujer al llegar a la escuela, justo cuando el pelinegro estaba abriendo la puerta para bajar. Éste simplemente asintió, sin siquiera mirarla, antes de entrar a la institución.

Necesitaba a Shouyou.

Y lo necesitaba ver ya.

Pero, por supuesto, el futuro no tenía esos planes.

* * *

—¡Mamá, está bien!—chilló Shouyou por enésima vez, intentando desviar la mirada preocupada de su madre—tengo que ir a la escuela...

La mujer frunció el ceño, resoplando levemente mientras hacía té.

—Nada de eso. Mira esas ojeras, Shou, no vas a ir a ningún lado así. ¿No dormiste bien, bebé?

El chico tiró la cabeza para atrás en la silla, rodando los ojos ante el apodo.

—No...

—Mmh, ¿tiene que ver con Tobio?

—¡Mamá- _ugh,_ no! bueno, sí, pero...um, no es nada. No quiero hablar de eso. Realmente tengo que ir al colegio.

Su madre hizo un pequeño puchero ante el tono de voz de su hijo. Últimamente no estaba de muy buen humor, y era extraño de él, siendo tan animado todo el tiempo. Cosas de adolescentes, hormonas, y eso.

Suspiró una última vez antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa y dejarlo salir.

—¡Pero ten cuidado!

* * *

Hinata llegó tarde, como era de esperarse.

Se perdió la primer hora de clase, pero no era nada que le preocupase demasiado.

No pudo estar con Kageyama hasta la última hora. Literalmente no se habían visto en toda la mañana. Siempre que uno tenía un momento libre, el otro estaba ocupado.

Hasta que "accidentalmente" chocaron en las escaleras menos recurridas de toda la escuela.

Y quizás se estuvieron besando hasta que tocó la campana para ir a clases, y tal vez entre aquellos besos Shouyou había desabrochado un poco la camisa del otro para dejar una o dos marcas violetas.

Pero sólo tal vez.

—Así que...va a ser así, ¿huh?, hasta que a mi mamá se le pase...o algo.

Shouyou simplemente asintió, sentado junto al otro con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—Lo resolveremos.

Pero Tobio no respondió nada.

Quizás a la noche, muy muy a la noche, cuando estaba finalmente sólo, Kageyama pudo ver las marcas que habían quedado en su cuello, y quizás, sólo quizás, pudo haber sonreído un poco, acariciándolas con cariño.

...Y otras cosas.

* * *

 _Cuanta paciencia me tienen._

 _Perdón._

 _Estoy LLENA de evaluaciones, y finales, y todo eso. Faltan dos semanas y media y se termina todo, lo juro. Emmm, la próxima semana voy a estar menos llena de pruebas, así que quizás sea más fácil actualizar._

 _(Quizás Tobio se haya masturbado furiosamente en el recuerdo de la otra noche)_

 _...Quizás no._

 _(Todos sabemos que sí)._

 _¡Que tengan una linda semana!_

 _Próximo capítulo probablemente smut._


	41. Chapter 41

Algo estaba pasando.

Es decir, todo el equipo notaba que había algo que estaba cambiando entre Hinata y Kageyama. Al principio estaban más afectuosos que nunca, luego dejaron de hablarse, y ahora había uno de ellos que faltaba a las prácticas.

Sin embargo, nadie estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedía.

Koushi estaba enterado de la mayoría de las cosas, pero no sabía si podía decírselo a Daichi o a los entrenadores. Por ahora, sólo contestaba que tenía problemas personales. No podía ir contando problemas por ahí, por más de que probablemente los entrenadores podían encontrar alguna decisión.

Si Kageyama quería que supieran, tenía que decirlo.

Hinata, por su parte, no estaba del todo bien. Estaba más animado que cuando estaba peleado con Kageyama, eso sí, pero aún seguía un poco decaído.

Estaba mal.

No sólo porque causaba problemas en el juego, y se acercaban partidos bastante importantes, sino porque le hacía mal a ellos mismos.

Tobio ya había faltado a tres prácticas, lo cual era bastante considerando que una vez fue _con fiebre_ sólo para no perderse esa hora de volleyball. Y era extraño.

Por eso, todo el mundo se extrañó cuando, a la cuarta práctica, se presentó.

Pero, a su vez, también se presentó una mujer con el cabello oscuro y una presencia...dominante.

Pidió si podía quedarse allí hasta que la clase terminara, y habló algo con el entrenador Ukai, quien por supuesto, no pudo negarse. Koushi tampoco podía meterse, sin embargo, la mirada de aquella mujer ponía nerviosos a todos. Era como si los estuviese juzgando, uno por uno.

Ese día, tuvo que hacerle pases a Hinata, porque Kageyama no le dirigió ni una sola mirada.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_

 _Yo...estresada. Pruebas, pruebas, pruebas. Ya casi termina el año, por suerte, y voy a terminar publicando seguido y capítulos más largos._

 _Tranquilos, no todo es tristeza, luego de la tormenta viene la calma._


	42. Chapter 42

Su mamá había sido bastante clara.

Una llamada cada cinco horas, ir a la escuela, a volley, y volver. Nada de visitas a nadie, nadie podía visitarlo a él, no podía hacer nada fuera de la escuela. Eran sólo dos días en los que ella no iba a estar en casa, y su papá había sido informado de ésto, así que, no había forma en la que podría ver a Shouyou.

...O eso pensaba ella.

La mujer estaba muy estresada por la condición de su hijo - _gay, gay, gay-,_ y necesitaba despejarse un poco, estar sóla uno o dos días para poder pensar qué decisiones tomar, y para consultar con un terapeuta acerca de ello.

Su padre estaba a cargo, o bueno, se suponía que debía estarlo, pero trabajaba hasta la noche, y casi nunca estaba en casa, así que no había mucho problema con él. El hombre había prometido quedarse en casa por las mañanas, por lo menos hasta las nueve, para asegurarse de que Tobio fuese a la escuela como le habían ordenado.

La primer mañana, a Kageyama casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando escuchó a su padre decirle "tenemos que hablar".

 _Oh, Dios._

¿Sabía?

Por supuesto que sabía, tenía que saber, no era posible que no supiera porque no había motivo alguno por el cual lo llamara si no era porque-

—Tobio—dijo el hombre, con voz firme, y mirando a su hijo directamente a los ojos. Estaban sentados en ambos extremos de la mesa, su padre con el periódico en la mano y un café, con las manos unidas frente a él—sé lo que está pasando. Tu mamá me lo contó.

El chico tragó saliva, y sintió cómo sus manos empezaban a transpirar.

 _Mierda._

—Uh...—fue lo único que pudo balbucear, antes de que su padre lanzara una risa y le revolviera el cabello.

—¡Tienes una novia!

...¿Eh?

—¿Qué?—contestó Tobio, frunciendo un poco el ceño, sin saber qué contestar.

—Sí, tu madre me lo contó todo. Dijo que no le gusta la chica, que es mala influencia, y me dijo que estuvo aquí el otro día...ya sabes. Me contó. Me sorprende que no me lo hayas dicho—volvió a hablar, sonriendo, sin fijarse en la cara de anonadado que tenía su hijo—¿Quién lo diría? tan joven, y ya con una novia. Mi primer novia fue a los dieciocho, así que te adelantaste. Pero está bien, me dijo que todo eso del toque de queda, y los horarios, y eso, eran para que no la vieras, pero sabes que no voy a delatarte. Hey, si te gusta la chica, ¿por qué no?

Oh.

 _Oh._

—U..uh...osea que...¿puedo ir...a su casa?—balbuceó, aún nervioso y con las manos transpiradas, pero su papá simplemente rió y se puso de pie, llevándose su café con él, y dandole una palmada en la espalda.

—¡Claro que puedes! pero no le digas a tu mamá, porque nos va a matar a ambos. Oh, y tenemos que tener una pequeña conversación, ya sabes, no queremos ningún incidente sucediendo con ésta chica. Pero luego, porque ya tengo que ir a la oficina. En fin, luego de la escuela ven a casa, llamas a tu mamá, y puedes irte.

Tobio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque sabía que era literalmente imposible que sucediera algo así. Asintió con la cabeza y murmuró un gracias, antes de moverse a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno.

Bueno...si eso no era suerte, no sabía lo que era.

Necesitaba llamar a Shouyou.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_

 _Tengo fiebre :c ya empezaron las vacaciones, lo que quiere decir que tengo tiempo libre, y ya voy a poder actualizar como la gente, cada cuatro días más o menos. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ay, me hacen tan feliz._

 _Mhh...Todos sabemos lo que se viene._


	43. Chapter 43

Sabía que estaba actuando un poquito raro.

Es decir, todos en el equipo notaban algo diferente. Una pequeña tensión en el aire, como si Kageyama estuviese distraído, pero no del todo.

Oh, pero lo estaba.

No sabía por qué. Ya había ido a la casa de Hinata antes. Ya conocía a la mamá, a Natsu, y ya había dormido en una misma cama con él, incluso aunque hubiese otro futón...porque ninguno tenía ganas de esforzarse en sacarlo y acomodarlo.

En fin. Su padre le había dado permiso, su mamá no estaba, y no había forma posible en la que Shouyou tuviera que hacer algo más que le surgiera como para no poder dejar que se quede a dormir.

Todavía no le había dicho.

Tampoco sabía por qué. Quizás porque no sabía cómo decir "Hey, invítame a tu casa hoy". Nunca se invitó a la casa del pelirrojo, siempre era éste el que le chillaba por horas y horas hasta que accedía.

La práctica estuvo bien. Estaba más feliz. No tener a su madre vigilando todos sus movimientos lo hacía sentir mil veces más relajado, así que, por una vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo un buen partido con sus compañeros. Ganó, por cierto, y eso lo hizo sentir aún mas feliz.

Sugawara le preguntó, en un momento, si estaba todo bien. Le dijo que sí -aunque le hubiera dicho eso si las cosas estaban mal, también-, y éste le dedicó una sonrisa digna de una madre. Hinata también le preguntó si estaba bien, sólo que su forma especial de preguntar las cosas, que fue algo como "¡Hey, hoy estás actuando raro! ¡Me das miedo! ¡Kageyama, deja de hacer esa cara!", y él lo golpeó en la cara como toda respuesta.

* * *

Luego de la práctica, todos parecían estar de muy buen humor.

Y era el momento.

Tragó saliva, poniendo la mejor cara que se le ocurrió, y se acercó a Shouyou, mientras éste terminaba de ponerse el uniforme de la escuela de vuelta.

—Hey.

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó, lanzando un chillido que hizo que los que quedaban en el salón se dieran vuelta, y se puso en una pose de pelea, que no podía ser tomada en serio debido a su altura...y a que parecía un cachorrito asustado.

—¡¿Q..qué?!—chilló Shouyou, frunciendo el ceño—¡¿Quieres pelear?!

Tobio sólo pudo suspirar, mirándolo irritado.

—Uh, no.

El otro se extrañó un poco ante la incomodidad que parecía tener Kageyama. Era raro pensar que había mucha gente que pensaba que Tobio realmente daba miedo. Para él, sólo era que no sabía bien cómo relacionarse con la gente.

Era tierno, de cierta forma.

—Oh. Ok, bueno...puedes decirmelo mientras caminamos.

El de cabello negro asintió. Se despidieron de los que quedaron, y luego de buscar la bicicleta del pelirrojo, comenzaron el camino de vuelta. Vivían relativamente cerca, así que estaban acostumbrados a volver juntos. Bueno, excepto cuando la madre de Tobio lo iba a buscar, claro.

Eran muy raras las veces en las que había silencio entre ellos. Casi siempre Shouyou hablaba hasta por los codos, de cosas que al final terminaban sin tener sentido, pero a Kageyama le gustaba. No era muy bueno conversando.

Ésta vez, sin embargo, estaba rogando a los dioses que el pelirrojo se callara.

Si seguía así, hablando y hablando y hablando, no iba a llegar a decirle lo que le quería decir.

—Sh..Shouyou.

El más bajito se tensó un segundo. Nunca en la vida iba a poder dejar de sonrojarse cuando el otro decía su nombre así.

—¿Qué?

—Um. Mi mamá está de vacaciones, o algo así, y mi papá dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera...así que...

Era raro.

Era raro, e incómodo, y Kageyama sintió un calor subiéndole por la nuca.

—¿Así que...?—dijo Shouyou, incitándolo a que terminara la oración. El más alto no sabía si realmente era estúpido o sólo le gustaba molestarlo.

—Así que...uh. Tal vez pueda ir, um, a tu casa.

—...Ah—fue toda la respuesta que dio el pelirrojo. Tobio estaba irritado.

—¿Qué?—preguntó éste, frunciendo el ceño.

Hinata suspiró, mordiendose levemente el labio inferior, como si estuviera pensando seriamente en algo.

—Es decir...puedes quedarte...pero...

 _"Pero realmente no quiero que lo hagas"_

 _"Pero no tengo ganas de estar contigo ahora"._

Kageyama tragó saliva, mirando hacia otro lado. Ahora sí era incómodo. Qué manera de decir "realmente no quiero que vengas". Se quedaron un rato en silencio, escuchando sólo sus pasos y el sonido de la bicicleta del más bajito moviéndose con ellos.

—Si no quieres que—comenzó Tobio, pero Shouyou lo interrumpió, casi gritándole, y con la cara levemente rosada.

—¡No es eso!—chilló—quiero que vengas. Tengo muchas, muchas, muchas ganas de que te quedes en casa. ¡Como..como...whoosh!, ya sabes, muchas.

El otro se sonrojó levemente ante la respuesta de su novio, y tuvo que tragarse una pequeña risa luego de ese ejemplo de cuantas ganas tenía de que se quede. Ese lenguaje raro que tenía Shouyou...

—¿Pero...?

—Um, mamá se va a ir a la casa de una amiga suya por su cumpleaños, pero va a volver tarde y me pidió que cuidara a Natsu, porque tiene que ir a la escuela mañana y yo también, así que...ya sabes, vamos a tener que cuidarla. Se pone molesta cuando mamá no está. Pero si puedes sobrevivir a eso, te puedes quedar. Y le tengo que preguntar a mamá primero.

Kageyama asintió con la cabeza, no muy seguro de lo que debía decir.

Al final, terminó yendo a su casa. Shouyou iba a preguntarle a su mamá si se podía quedar, aunque, según él, su mamá lo adoraba, así que probablemente lo dejaría. Sin embargo, él tenía que tener esa..."charla" con su papá, y Dios, iba a ser incómodo.

Pero valdría la pena.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y su ánimo, me hacen muy muy feliz. Al final tengo anginas. Ya no hay más fiebre, así que estoy mucho mejor. Ya veremos cómo les va a éstos dos~_

 _¿Cuántos capítulos más tendrá ésto?_


	44. Chapter 44

_JAJA,_ _¿Se acuerdan cuando dije que tenía anginas? Sí...no, no tengo anginas. No se sabe lo que tengo. Probablemente mononucleosis, pero no se sabe aún. Recién el 18 puedo saber. Así que, perdón por no actualizar, pero no me estuve sintiendo muy bien~ Espero que disfruten este capítulo, que va a ser un poco corto...e incómodo. (Me gusta causar situaciones incómodas)._

 _Muuuchas gracias por los comentarios~_

* * *

Por un momento, Kageyama realmente pensó que podía evadir la conversación.

Llegó a su casa, luego de despedirse de Shouyou, y subió a su cuarto a preparar una mochila para llevar a lo del pelirrojo. Cuando bajó, todo estaba en silencio. Así que quizás, quizás...si llamaba a su mamá desde su cuarto y luego se despedía rápido de su papá, podía evadir esa parte de la charla.

Su madre parecía mejor. Un poco menos estresada, quizás. Tobio tuvo que bajar a pasarle el teléfono a su padre, para que hablaran un rato y ella le recordara las "reglas" que había puesto. Su papá, por supuesto, no la estaba escuchando mucho, y sólo asentía a todo con un "Mh-hm".

El chico intentó aprovechar ésta oportunidad para ponerse los zapatos y buscar las llaves de la puerta, hasta que escuchó un "¿Tobio?" de la cocina, y supo que no, no iba a poder evadir la conversación.

Se dirigió a la cocina, ya sin sus zapatos, y su padre se rió.

—¿A donde ibas? ¿no recuerdas que tenemos que tener una pequeña charla?

Ugh.

Tobio estaba pasando la mirada desde la mesa hasta el suelo, sentado en una silla adelante de su padre. Era...incómodo.

Su mamá le había dado una charla sobre flores y abejas cuando era un poco más pequeño, y tampoco había sido un momento cómodo, pero ésto...

Además de todo, su padre no sabía toda la verdad sobre la situación. Todo consejo que podía darle acerca de ese tema no iba a servirle para básicamente nada.

—Bueno—comenzó el hombre—asumo que ya sabes cómo funciona todo ésto, ¿no?, yo sólo voy a darte un consejo que te va a servir por el resto de tu vida.

El chico frunció el ceño. Estaba un poco aliviado, sabiendo que no iba a empezar desde cosas que ya sabía, pero confundido por aquel consejo. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y contestó con un "Mhh".

—Eres joven, y puedes tener a todas las chicas que quieras—prosiguió, y Tobio no sabía si reír o llorar por lo que acababa de decir—así que, siempre usa protección. Si no, te vas a arruinar la vida. No seas estúpido, y no hagas errores estúpidos.

Oh.

 _Oh, bueno._

Justamente era de lo que se había olvidado.

Escuchó a su padre llamarlo otra vez, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando la nada, así que sólo contestó que si, que entendía, y mientras el hombre le recordaba que era importante, y que si se lo decía a su mamá los dos estaban muertos, se despidió y salió de la casa.

Al salir, inhaló y exhaló profundamente.

Hinata era el doble de estúpido de lo que él era, así que él probablemente tampoco había comprado condones.

Y...eso lo dejaba a él.

Teniendo que ir a comprar.

Ugh.

Uuugh.

Terminó comprando en una farmacia que estaba relativamente lejos de su casa, porque no iba a arriesgarse a cruzarse a nadie que conociera, y la farmacéutica parecía reírse de él mientras le entregaba el cambio.

Claro, todo el mundo notaba que estaba nervioso.

¿O quizás sólo era él?

...No, definitivamente era todo el universo.


	45. Chapter 45

Cuando Tobio llegó a casa de Hinata, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue al pelirrojo en un vestido corto, y azul. Kageyama no sabía mucho de moda, pero era bonito, y Shouyou parecía cómodo en él.

Su mamá lo saludó con una sonrisa, como siempre, y se despidió luego de dar las instrucciones de la casa, señalar dónde estaba la comida, qué había que preparar, y a qué hora Natsu debía estar en la cama. A las diez.

También le dijo a su hijo que no se acostara demasiado tarde, porque mañana tenía escuela. Era algo raro. La mamá del pelirrojo no era ni de cerca tan energética como su hijo, pero siempre estaba sonriendo tranquilamente. Ésta vez, parecía nerviosa, o incómoda, y metía cosas en su bolso mientras hablaba.

Quizás era por él.

Bueno...probablemente era por él.

Sin embargo, al despedirse, le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a Kageyama, como si no fuera el culpable de nada. Raro.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Hinata suspiró y se rascó la nuca, mirando a su novio con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

—No está...uh...cómoda conmigo usando ésto. Lo intenta pero le cuesta.

Oh.

El otro simplemente asintió.

—Me gusta—dijo, o más bien murmuró para que Shouyou no lo escuchara, pero éste sonrió ampliamente y se encogió de hombros—así que es, um, ¿un día de chicas?

Estaba más o menos establecido, porque a Kageyama le costaba diferenciar cuándo podía usar qué pronombre con Hinata, que preguntara si era un día de chicas o un día de chicos, para no tener que preguntar si debía llamarlo ella o él.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, sólo me gustaba éste vestido. Hoy es un día de chicos.

* * *

Natsu no era problemática.

Era terrible.

Era como tener a otro Shouyou dando vueltas por la casa, pero con mucha más energía y mucho mas pequeña.

Y además de todo eso, celosa.

Kageyama no esperaba tener toda la noche a Hinata para él, obviamente. Sabía que su hermanita era un poco celosa, y que estaba llena de energía, pero no se imaginaba que llegaría a tanto.

A penas subieron al cuarto de Shouyou, Natsu apareció y se sentó entre los dos, para abrazar a su hermano y pedirle que jugara con ella. Éste se quejó, un rato, hasta que tuvo que ceder ante los ojos de perrito mojado de su hermana.

Terminaron jugando a las muñecas los tres.

Tobio no entendía el juego, y su muñeca tenía una voz muy masculina, porque de ninguna manera iba a poner una voz graciosa para divertir a Natsu.

Sin embargo, se divirtió.

Terminaron comiendo curry -ya preparado, obviamente, porque nadie quería incidentes en la cocina-, y a las diez, acostaron a la pequeña en la cama, que ya hace media hora se había dormido en el sofá.

Y por alguna razón, las manos le empezaron a transpirar.

No era que estuviese nervioso...claro que no.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¡Felices fiestas, feliz navidad, espero que la hayan pasado muy lindo! ¿Qué será del próximo capítulo~?_

 _Antes que nada, quería aclarar algo que surgió en un comentario. En éste fic dije que Hinata es Trans-género, que puede ser malinterpretado sólo como la persona inconforme de su género (hombre, mujer) que pasa al otro género (hombre, mujer) PERO, Shouyou es Genderqueer, o género no binario, que es una identidad transgénero, en la que una persona no está conforme con su género al nacer, pero tampoco está conforme con los géneros hombre o mujer tradicionales. Es decir, no quiere ser hombre o mujer._

 _Por éso, Shouyou piensa que es Género fluido, que es cuando uno pasa de hombre a mujer según cómo se siente. Sin embargo, todavía está en eso de descubrirse a si mismo._

 _No sé si ya lo había explicado antes, pero quería dejarlo más o menos claro. Noya, en cambio, es Transexual, por lo que nació con el sexo femenino pero es un hombre._

 _En fin, gracias por leer y por comentar, y suerte~_


	46. Chapter 46

Shouyou intentaba parecer lo menos nervioso posible.

Jugaba con el borde de su vestido, arrugándolo y desarrugándolo, sólo para evitar demasiado contacto visual. Y era ridículo, por supuesto, porque Kageyama era su novio, y no tenía nada por lo que estar nervioso.

Pero había demasiado silencio en la casa, y ninguno de los dos abría la boca hace diez o quince minutos. Estaban en el sofá, en el living, mirando una película. Era algo de acción, y a Hinata le encantaban, pero ésta vez parecía no poder prestar atención.

Y Kageyama estaba en la misma situación.

Estaban uno al lado del otro. Shouyou había apoyado su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tobio, y éste le había rodeado la cintura con una mano.

Seguían viendo la película, pero ninguno realmente la estaba mirando.

El más alto sentía la palma de su mano transpirando contra la cintura de su novio. Se puso a pensar, por un momento, si éste lo estaba notando. Asqueroso.

Hinata estaba igual.

Kageyama lo notaba, por la manera en la que no sacaba la vista del final de su vestido, y lo acomodaba y desacomodaba, como si no se pudiera quedar quieto. Estaba nervioso, los dos lo estaban, y era ridículo. Tenía que decirle que no había razón por la que estar nervioso, que sólo era él, que no iba a pasar nada que él no quisiera que pase.

—Oye.

El pelirrojo alzó la vista, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules y un róstro ligeramente sonrojado.

—¿Qué?

—Deja de actuar raro, me estás dando escalofríos.

Bueno...bien jugado, Tobio, esa es la peor forma de decir las cosas que podía encontrar.

—¡¿Hah?!—chilló Hinata, separándose un poco y frunciendo el ceño—¡tú estás actuando raro, Bakayama!

Era estúpido, pero por alguna razón, Kageyama se sintió un poco mejor. Más relajado, quizás. Sintió su cara volviéndose un tono más de rojo, y miró para el costado.

—Um...me gusta tu vestido. Es...uh, ¿lindo?

—¿Por qué eso es una pregunta, Bakayama?—dijo el pelirrojo, riendo ante la repentina timidez de su novio—gracias.

Ambos se miraron, por un segundo, y la tensión en el aire se disipó. Tobio tenía el rostro rojo, y el ceño fruncido, sin poder cambiar su expresión. Shouyou tenía un leve sonrojo, también, pero no tan extremo como el de Kageyama. Sonrió levemente, el sonido de bombas explotando en la película como fondo, y se acercó unos centímetros, dejando que el otro los termine, besándolo.

Los labios de Hinata eran suaves, siempre.

Los suyos, no tanto. Se los mordía bastante cuando estaba nervioso, o antes de un partido, así que siempre estaban algo lastimados.

Sin embargo, era perfecto.

Continuaron besándose hasta que Shouyou emitió un pequeño gemido, que los hizo detenerse a ambos.

—Um—murmuró Tobio—¿deberíamos...?

El pelirrojo simplemente asintió, apagando la televisión y tomando al otro de la mano para ir hasta su habitación. Seguía siendo un desastre, por supuesto, pero ninguno estaba concentrado en eso.

Kageyama podía decir que estaban ambos más nerviosos que antes. Hinata tiró las cosas que estaban apiladas en su cama al piso, riéndo levemente, y se acomodaron allí.

El pelirrojo estaba sonriendo, con un sonrojo en las mejillas, y se acercó más a su novio.

—¿Por qué esa cara, Bakayama? pareces constipado. Ven y dame un beso.

Tobio frunció el ceño, aún más de lo normal, y se sonrojó.

—Cállate, idiota—murmuró, mirando hacia el costado, hasta acercarse a su novio y volverlo a besar.

* * *

Tener sexo con Kageyama fue...extraño.

Fue increíble.

Lo cierto fue que terminó siendo algo extraño. O quizás siempre era así. A pesar de que Tobio tuviese todo el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor, que estuviera jadeando, y aún peor, que tuviera medias puestas -nadie es perfecto, las primeras veces-, Hinata nunca lo vio tan sexy. O tan hermoso, o ambos.

No había forma de describirlo, fuera de que fue algo muy personal.

Fuera de que, sí, tener sexo definitivamente fue genial, y se sintió tan _tan_ bien, a pesar de que haya dolido un poco, se sintió conectado a Tobio. Como si se estuvieran diciendo muchas cosas, mientras no decían palabra alguna.

Claro que no pudieron hacer tanto ruido como a él le hubiera gustado. Kageyama tuvo que taparle la boca con la mano más o menos por lo que duró su primera vez, en caso de que Natsu se despertara, pero no cambiaría el momento por ninguna razón.

Terminaron durmiendose abrazados en la cama de Shouyou, cuando se suponía que debían poner otro futón, pero estaban muy cansados como para moverse. Sin embargo, Kageyama se terminó poniendo todo el pijama, mientras él simplemente se quedó con sus boxers.

Y si su mamá se enfadó por haberlos encontrado durmiendo juntos en una cama, nunca dijo nada.

* * *

 _Ok estuve evadiendo ésto por una semana alguien por favor enseñeme a escribir escenas de sexo porque soy lesbiana(? Lo evadí, lo sé, perdón, pero...no puedo. Literalmente alguien venga y enseñeme cómo escribir ésto sin morir de la verguenza, y lo voy a poner en el fic._

 _No...Pero me pone incómoda. Vamos a evadirlo hasta que lo supere._

 _En fin, ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que este año puedan cumplir sus deseos. Empiecen siendo positivos, todo tiene un lado feliz si se lo mira correctamente. Alejense de la gente que los hace sentir mal, salgan más, aprecien a la gente que los hace feliz, y espero que tengan un buen 2016._


	47. Chapter 47

Increíblemente, Shouyou era bastante puntual. Siempre corrían carreras juntos hasta la escuela o al gimnasio cuando se encontraban, así que era natural que se despertara mas temprano.

Había práctica en la mañana, y Natsu no debía ir a la escuela hasta más tarde, así que cuando se despertaron, su mamá no estaba aún despierta.

Kageyama no estaba esperando silencio, así que no le extrañó cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos de series de televisión y cosas sin sentido. Parecía que, aún siendo un idiota, podía hacer dos cosas a la vez. Mientras masticaba los grandes trozos de comida que se metía en la boca, se pintaba las uñas de color azul. Ya no era desprolijo, como antes, pero tampoco era perfecto.

—¿Shou?—murmuró el de pelo negro, con la voz afectada por el sueño.

El otro estaba muy ya había terminado su plato, y miró hacia arriba, emitiendo un "¿Mhh?" como única respuesta.

—¿Puedo pintarte la izquierda?

Era una estupidez, realmente, pero Hinata sonrió ampliamente y le pasó el esmalte a su novio, extendiendo su mano izquierda. Iba a hacer un desastre, de eso estaba seguro, pero si al otro le hacía feliz, entonces estaba bien.

—Awww—dijo Shouyou, sin poder evitarlo, mientras veía a Kageyama pintarle medio dedo.

—¡Cállate, estúpido, si no te gusta puedes hacerlo tú!

—Nop—contestó éste, acentuando la "p", y sonriendo al ver a su novio sonrojarse con el ceño fruncido—me gusta, pero eres bastante malo en ésto.

—¡Voy a ser mil veces mejor que tú en cualquier momento!

—¡Claro que no, siempre voy a ser mejor, das asco!

Pero claro, el momento se arruinó por el chillido de Natsu en la otra habitación para que se callen.

Extrañamente, no fueron corriendo al gimnasio. Caminaron bastante lento, en realidad, con las manos entrelazadas.

* * *

 _Subí un capítulo de otro fic acá...Perdón, estoy con la cabeza en las nubes, y ésto es cortito, pero tranquilos, después de la calma llega la tormenta...em, digo...JAJA. No sé si va a tener 100 capítulos, creo que es mucho para ésto, a lo mejor ya voy a empezar a cerrar esas duditas que todos tienen, y ya. Adoro este fic, en serio, pero estoy ocupada últimamente, empecé a trabajar y me cuesta(? Muuuuuchas gracias por la paciencia y wow, 160 comentarios. Gracias._


End file.
